


Ars bene moriendi

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Był sobie raz właściciel, który posiadanie miał we krwi a który dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nie posiadał nic. I był sobie raz chomik, który nigdy do nikogo nie należał, a ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co przez to zyskuje/traci, nie tęsknił za należeniem do kogokolwiek. I zdarzyło się tak, że obaj, i właściciel i chomik, znaleźli się w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze.</p><p>"Hej, ty. Będziesz do mnie należał." powiedział władczym tonem właściciel, od razu odnajdując się w przyrodzonej sobie od zawsze roli.</p><p>Chomik powęszył przez chwilę w zamyśleniu i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, już siedział w kieszeni właściciela. Właściciel bowiem choć nigdy niczego na własność nie posiadał, zawsze miał pustą kieszeń, na wypadek, gdyby zdarzyła się okazja do zawłaszczenia czegoś.</p><p>"No cóż." powiedział do siebie chomik. "Tak się kiedyś musiało stać. Są rzeczy, na które nie mamy bezpośredniego wpływu. Ostatecznie to bardzo wygodna kieszeń."</p><p> chuchaczkowe bajki</p><p>Panowie i panie, Grimmjaw i Hanataro :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contempus mundi

Ars bene moriendi

(łac. sztuka dobrego umierania)

 

 

 

roz.1

Contempus mundi (łac. pogarda dla świata, dóbr doczesnych etc.)

 

 

Był sobie raz właściciel, który posiadanie miał we krwi a który dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nie posiadał nic. I był sobie raz chomik, który nigdy do nikogo nie należał, a ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, co przez to zyskuje/traci, nie tęsknił za należeniem do kogokolwiek. I zdarzyło się tak, że obaj, i właściciel i chomik, znaleźli się w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze.

"Hej, ty. Będziesz do mnie należał." powiedział władczym tonem właściciel, od razu odnajdując się w przyrodzonej sobie od zawsze roli.

Chomik powęszył przez chwilę w zamyśleniu i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, już siedział w kieszeni właściciela. Właściciel bowiem choć nigdy niczego na własność nie posiadał, zawsze miał pustą kieszeń, na wypadek, gdyby zdarzyła się okazja do zawłaszczenia czegoś.

"No cóż." powiedział do siebie chomik. "Tak się kiedyś musiało stać. Są rzeczy, na które nie mamy bezpośredniego wpływu. Ostatecznie to bardzo wygodna kieszeń."

 

Chuchaczkowe Bajki na Dobry Dzień

 

 

 

 

Zasadzka była klasyczna i okropnie przewidywalna, nawet jak na standardy starego Yamamoto, który, jeżeli wierzyć słowom Aizena, nigdy nie odznaczał się zbytnią lotnością w kwestiach rozgrywek strategicznych. Gdy czterech kapitanów i vice kapitanów z Seireitei zastąpiło drogę arrankarom, nie były one ani zdziwione ani zaskoczone. Aizen przewidywał, że prędzej czy później praworządni, szlachetni shinigami wykryją, którędy zdrajca Sousuke dostaje się do zaświatów z wymiaru, w którym ukrył swoją warownię razem z nową, niezwyciężoną armią.

Grimmjaw nudził się już od dłuższego czasu, nieustannie patrolując pustynne wyżyny miniaturowego królestwa Aizena, jednocześnie klnąc na brak jakichkolwiek rozrywek poza wartami i sparingami z innymi arrankarami. To zaczynało być nużące, wciąż te same twarze, wciąż ta sama ścieżka pomiędzy mrocznymi korytarzami warowni, wciąż to samo szafirowo granatowe niebo, błyszczące nienaturalnie nad sygnaturkami obronnego założenia, które wielki i genialny Sousuke umocnił tak, że nie sposób było się do niego dostać bez wyraźnego zaproszenia ze strony twórcy. No, można było jeszcze ewentualnie wybić sobie wejście w jakiejś zbrojonej ścianie, ale Grimmjaw nie wierzył, żeby ktokolwiek w zaświatach miał aż taką siłę. Aizen może i był okrutnym manipulatorem z tendencjami do przesadnej czujności i niesamowitej wręcz kompulsywnej paranoi, ale znał się na rzeczy. Jego warownia była praktycznie niemożliwa do zdobycia. I była najnudniejszym miejscem, jakie mógł sobie wymarzyć ktoś, kto był jedynie częściowo żywy i pamiętał swoje dwie śmierci z drobnymi detalami. Arrankary pamiętały to, Grimmjaw nie musiał się o to pytać, żeby wiedzieć.

Aizen nie pozbawił swoich idealnych żołnierzy wspomnień, uważając to albo za stratę czasu albo za pożyteczne narzędzie prewencyjne. Czy ktoś, kto już parę razy przestał być, i teraz ponownie zaistniał, nawet, jeżeli w tak ograniczony, żałosny sposób, będzie chciał powrócić na nowo w sferę niebytu? Na swój sposób Aizen był bardzo wyrafinowanym dowódcą. I katem. Grimmjaw nienawidził go i była to jedyna z emocji, która 'zmartwychwstała' razem z nim i która towarzyszyła mu w samotnych, nudnych, wlokących się jak flaki z olejem, wędrówkach po warowni.

Tak więc, gdy podczas patrolu Jyagajaqa na przyczółku wymiaru Aizena pojawili się kapitanowie z Seireitei, wspierani przez vice kapitanów i drużynę nieco wystraszonych medyków, który asekuracyjnie trzymali się z tyłu, Grimmjaw mógł się tylko dziko ucieszyć z odmiany. A gdy zobaczył, że Gin, uśmiechnięty zawsze żmijowato, kochanek Aizena, ruchliwy, ironiczny i dokuczliwy jak przedłużająca się czkawka, także dołączył do arrankarów, Espada uradował się jeszcze bardziej. Zawsze istniała, mała bo mała, szansa, że Ichimaru zginie gdzieś, od przypadkowego ciosu. Nieważne czyjego ciosu. Grimmjaw z chęcią mógłby przysłużyć się ludzkości, w ferworze walki pomylić się i źle wycelować jakieś cięcie. Nie znosił Gina a Gin nie znosił jego, nie krępowali się w okazywaniu sobie jawnej niechęci i nienawiści.

Myśli miały najwyraźniej wielką moc, nawet, jeżeli snuły je na wpół ożywione marionetki, ani żywe, ani umarłe karykatury bytów. Pośród ogólnej wrzawy bitewnej -inne arrankary także nudziły się niemiłosiernie, więc walka z shinigami była dla nich samą przyjemnością- pośród krzyków, świstów mieczy i przekleństw, ktoś Gina dźgnął wreszcie pod żebro i smagnął przez tą jego uśmiechniętą buźkę mieczem. Grimmjaw niezbyt rozróżniał kapitanów z Seireitei, ale tym, który tak sprytnie podszedł Ichimaru, był zdaje się, ten ugrzeczniony laluś Kuchiki. Wiecznie skwaszony, blady dupek, z białymi szmatami wplątanymi we włosy i powiewającymi szalami, może nie wyglądał, ale był piekielnie silny. Grimmjaw miał chęć na pojedynek z nim, ale zanim zdołał się jakoś przedrzeć przez radośnie szarżującego wielkoluda, w opasce na oku, z włosami upiętymi stercząco jak ogromny jeż, Kuchiki już dziabnął Gina i dał znak do odwrotu. Idiota. Tchórz. Z początku Grimmjaw patrzył na rejter shinigami z ponurą satysfakcją gospodarza, który wytrząsnął wszy ze swoich dywanów, dopiero potem zauważył cały plan, który się za tym szybkim atakiem i jeszcze szybszym odwrotem, krył. Yamamoto był zgrzybiały, ale miał inklinacje na niezłego gracza w szachy. Patrzył kilka kroków w przód na rozstawione na szachownicy pionki i manewrował nimi sprawnie, nie dając uwieść się pozorom sytuacji teraźniejszej i śmiało wybiegając w przyszłość. A przyszłość malowała się dość ponuro, w każdym razie dla Gina.

W warowni Aizena posiadano obstawę medyczną, znającą się jedynie na leczeniu arrankarów i ich nietypowych, półmartwych powłok, które z braku lepszego określenia nazywali 'ciałami'. Gin, Tousen i Aizen byli shinigami, dla nich medycy, których sami zresztą stworzyli, nic nie mogli zrobić. No, może poza zatamowaniem krwotoku i zabandażowaniem, albo zszyciem skóry, gdy komuś coś naprawdę poważniej wylatywało ze środka. Tyle, że teraz nie było to w stanie pomóc poszatkowanemu przez Kuchikiego Ginowi, podobnie jak mały, wyraźnie dygoczący ze strachu szczeniak, uwijający się jak w ukropie nad rannym Abarai, nie był w stanie uratować swojego rudego kompana. Grimmjaw przyglądał się całej scenie jakby z oddalenia, atakujący zawzięcie Gina Kuchiki, powalony Renji i czarnowłosy knypek, z drżącymi wargami, próbujący posklejać kolegę, zanim nie wykrwawi się na amen. Jakie wzruszające.

Grimmjaw nigdy nie był kimś myślącym szybko i szybko wyciągającym wnioski. Jego inteligencja była ewidentnie pochodzenia fizycznego i mięśniowego, w walce myślał najszybciej, wiedział od razu co zrobić i gdzie wymierzyć cios. Gdy myślał o tym później, a zdarzało mu się to od czasu do czasu, -nuda w warowni była bardziej niż przygnębiająca-, stwierdzał, że wtedy także podziałała inteligencja fizyczna. Coś po prostu kazało mu złapać na kark małego medyka, przerzucić sobie przez ramię pociętego jak stek na twarzy i brzuchu Gina, a potem podać z gracją tyły.

Właściwie Grimmjaw skopiował rejter Kuchikiego, który z równym wdziękiem i polotem wycofał się także, trzymając za frak to ryże nasienie z tatuażami na całym łbie i krwawiącymi nieprzerwanie ranami. Gdy patrzyło się na to w ten sposób, było to nawet humorystyczne. Jak Grimmjaw nigdy nie brał jeńców i nie wycofywał się z upragnionego rytmu walki, tak wtedy zrobił to praktycznie bez myślenia. Ot zagwostka.

Dopiero potem, jak to zwykle przydarzało się Grimmjawowi, gdy chodziło o czyny nagłe i nielogiczne, albo wyglądające na coś innego niż czym w rzeczywistości były, okazało się, że zrobił coś genialnego. Aizen wynagrodził go z nawiązką nie tylko za uratowanie jego żmijowatego kochanka, ale i za sprowadzenie do warowni medyka z Seireitei. Oczywiście Sousuke nie był zadowolony całkowicie. Nigdy nie był. Wytknął, że Grimmjaw porwał jedynie bardzo niskiej rangi shinigami o profilu medycznym, który bardziej zna się na czyszczeniu ścieków niż uzdrawianiu, ale generalnie cała sytuacja została rozegrana na plus. Tousen przeczuwając los Hanatarou, -jeżeli wierzyć jąkaninie porwanego medyka tak właśnie miał na imię-, chciał zabić go natychmiast po uzyskaniu od niego potrzebnych informacji.

A wtedy Grimmjaw spojrzał na kulącego się, skutego zbyt ciężkimi na jego wątłą posturę kajdanami Hanatarou, i pomyślał, że wygląda teraz jak chomik. Przeczuwający swoją rychłą śmierć i mający świadomość, że jest ona nieuchronna, chomik. I nagle, jak zwykle Grimmjaw nie miał tendencji do tego typu zachowań ani litości w jakiejkolwiek formie, tak zapragnął mieć takie małe zwierzątko. Na własność. Gdy myśl o posiadaniu pojawiła się w nim wywołała dziwne, wibrujące ciepło gdzieś w okolicach dziury po łańcuchu, którą nosiły wszystkie arrankary. Ciekawe, zwykle ta część była znieczulona, ciała arrankarów nie odczuwały takich trywialnych rzeczy jak temperatura, a tutaj naraz Grimmjaw odkrył, że samo rozważanie o posiadaniu czegoś żywego napełnia go... powiedzmy rzadko dającym się sprecyzować odczuciem pragnienia czegoś innego, niż tylko walka.

Grimmjaw nie nawykł do roztrząsania swojego życia wewnętrznego, jeżeli tak można by nazwać sensacje związane z dziurą w brzuchu, toteż bez zastanowienia stwierdził, że rzecz wymaga bliższych oględzin. A na to był jeden, upokarzający, ale gwarantujący skuteczność przynajmniej w czterdziestu procentach, sposób.

Gdy przemagając swoją dumę poprosił na głos o pozwolenie na przywłaszczenie sobie Hanatarou, Ulquiorra zakrztusił się, Yamiiemu opadła szczęka a Aizen zamrugał kilka razy i wykonał gest, jakby chciał poprawić okulary, których, jak się okazało, nie miał na nosie. Tousen natomiast chyba po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia Seireitei, uśmiechnął się i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś z siebie wykrztusić, udzielił Grimmjawowi pozwolenia na posiadanie Hanatarou, oczywiście po tym jak przejdzie on przesłuchania i indagacje, i udzieli wszystkich potrzebnych informacji na temat medycyny.

Normalnie Aizen zaoponowałby i wytknął Tousenowi, że to on tutaj dowodzi i wydaje rozkazy, ale najwyraźniej zaniepokojony stanem swojej dźgniętej pod żebra mieczem shinigami żmii, po krótkim namyśle zgodził się. Grimmjaw wiedział, że Kanae będzie miał z tego powodu pewne nieprzyjemności, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie prosił go o pomoc, po prostu chciał sprawdzić, czym było to unikalne uczucie ciepła w okolicach dziury, która nie chciała uspokoić się nawet po tym, jak Hanatarou został zabrany na przesłuchania, Aizen popędził powiewając szatami do swojego kochanego Gina, a Tousen skrył się w komnatach dowództwa, żeby tam jak zwykle zapaść w letarg, zwany przez bardziej wysublimowane istoty żywe medytacją.

Jyagajaq poszedł do wspólnej sali, posiedzieć z kolegami i ponudzić się w towarzystwie, a dziwaczne odczucie nie ustępowało, nawet, gdy nieuważnie pocierał brzuch dłonią. Może we wszechświecie staniała jakaś reguła, która zakazywała nieżywym posiadać stworzenia żywe, ale Grimmjaw postanowił ją zignorować, nawet, jeżeli oznaczało to owe nietypowe odczucie na krawędziach dziury.

"Hej, Grimm! Co, brzuszek cię boli? Zeżarłeś coś niedobrego czy coś ci tam utknęło?"

"Daj spokój, Yamii! Nie słyszałeś, że nasz Grimmy dostał na własność maskotkę? Tego mydłka z Seireitei, Yamadę, czy jak mu tam..."

"He he, ciekawe, ile pożyje przy takim panu jak Jyagajaq!"

"Niedługo, to pewne, ale co się Grimmjaw zabawi to jego, nie? Szczęściarz..."

"Zamknąć jadaczki!" wrzasnął Grimmjaw, łypiąc zły wzrokiem po gadających, roześmianych arrankarach, ożywionych nienaturalnie jego nagłym stanem posiadania Yamady Hanatarou, niedorobionego medyka, który bardziej niż na medycynie znał się na zamiataniu. "Cisza, bo jęzory powyrywam!"

Nie wzięli jego pogróżki na serio, ale zamknęli się i komentowali sytuację już tylko sporadycznymi szeptami. Wszyscy pamiętali jeszcze, jak Grimmjaw stracił ramię i pozycję sexta Espada, jak długi czas nie był w stanie odzyskać pełnej formy i stanowiska. To były ciężkie dwa miesiące dla Jyagajaqa, który zawsze dumny ze swojej siły, wtedy stał się dla kolegów czymś w rodzaju dyżurnego kozła ofiarnego i kaleki. Ale nie poddał się, potajemnie zmusił dwa słabsze arrankary zajmujące się zaleczaniem ran powłok i maltretował je, dopóki nie wydusił z nich, że jest szansa na odzyskanie straconej i zniszczonej całkowicie kończyny. Inaczej niż ramię Yamiego, ręka Grimmjawa był kompletnie zdewastowana, nie zostało z niej nic prócz kilku nitek z rękawa kurtki. Aizen ukrywał, że personel medyczny warowni posiadł sztukę zaleczania takich ran, prawdopodobnie nie chciało mu się zajmować ratowaniem żołnierzy. Pewnie, lepiej było stworzyć nowego, kto wie czy nie silniejszego arrankara, niż przejmować się okaleczonym.

Grimmjaw pochlebiał sobie, że zna manipulatorski charakter Aizena, i domyślał się, że krążąca pośród armii Sousuke plotka o niemożności przywrócenia całkiem zniszczonych kończyn, jest taka sugestywna. Nawet Ulquiorra w nią wierzył, a był przecież jednym z bliższych 'współpracowników' Aizena. Jeżeli Aizen w ogóle widział arrankary, nawet te z Espady, nawet te najsilniejsze, jako 'wspólników". Grimmjaw szczerze w to wątpił, a gdy w końcu uzyskał informację o metodzie przeszczepu od torturowanych dwa dni medyków, śmiał się na cały głos. Gdy następnego poranka odkryto zniknięcie trzech hollowów z ekipy medycznej, a Jyagajaq przyszedł na zebranie do kwater dowódczych z dwoma zdrowymi i w pełni sprawnymi ramionami, nie zdziwił się nikt, poza Ulquiorrą. Aizen uśmiechał się tylko ojcowsko, a po zebraniu pouczył Grimmjawa, że pod karą śmierci nie wolno mu ujawniać istnienia techniki regeneracyjnej, ponieważ to rozluźni i tak wątłe morale arrankarów. Jyagajaq odzyskał także tytuł sexta Espada, rozniósł w pył Ruppi, która nie miała szans z całkowicie sprawnym i wściekłym Grimmjawem. Oczywiście oponowała, chciała się sprawdzić, oczywiście zabił ją dość szybko, właściwie bez większego wysiłku.

To był jeden z piękniejszych dni w życiu arrankara o imieniu Grimmjaw. Rozniósł tą zgagę Ruppi, odzyskał uznanie Aizena oraz swoje dawne stanowisko w Espada, a zaraz po tym poszedł i skopał tyłki tym, którzy korzystając z jego niedyspozycji, otwarcie sobie z niego stroili żarty, gdy był okaleczony. To była piękna walka. Czy może raczej jatka, ale w sumie kogo obchodziło takie rozróżnienie, szczególnie tutaj, w odizolowanej od świata warowni, wypełnionej bytami, które powinny nie istnieć? Pamięć o tym krwawym wydarzeniu przetrwała w głowach kolegów Grimmjawa i od tej pory, nawet, gdy pozwalał im dowcipkować, kiedy tylko podniósł głos, zamykali paszczęki na dobre pół godziny.

Teraz ich żarty nie były groźne, właściwie były tak samo śmieszne jak to głupie uczucie w brzuchu, na krawędziach dziury, którą Grimmjaw bezskutecznie próbował rozmasować. Zignorował szepczących kolegów, obserwujących go ze swojej ławy znad kufli piwa. Nie miał chęci na burdę. Resztę dnia spędził w sali ćwiczeniowej, roznosząc z wdziękiem kolejno pięć worków treningowych i ścianę, pomiędzy szatnią a korytarzem. Gdy zmęczył się trochę, stwierdził, że idzie spać i ma gdzieś nocną wartę, na którą wyznaczył mu dzisiaj Aizen. Zasnął jak zwykle, wpadając w czarną, smolistą dziurę bez snów, z drażniącym, wciąż nie dającym mu spokoju nawet przez sen uczuciem w brzuchu.

/////////////

Yamada Hanatarou okazał się być jakimś podrzędnym medykiem, który potrafił, co prawda pozszywać Ichimaru, ale jakiś wielkich sekretów ani technik leczniczych nie znał. Był zwykłym, szeregowym głuptakiem, chłopcem na posyłki i nie liczącym się zupełnie popychadłem. Jak ujawnił jego umysł, podczas męczącej serii przesłuchań, Yamada robił wszystko co, co akurat było potrzebne a inni uważali za stratę czasu albo czynności niegodne ich stanowiska. Grimmjaw z kwaśną miną oglądał proces wydobywania z mózgu Hanatarou wspomnień, szczegółów, informacji. Chomik, jak ochrzcił w myślach czarnowłosego, drobnego chłopaka z ciemnymi obwódkami dookoła oczu i nieustannie skulonymi ramionami, był naprawdę smutnym stworzeniem.

Aizen z westchnieniem skorygował swoją technikę, pozwalającą wydobywać mu wspomnienia z umysłów ofiar i poprawił się w fotelu. Grimmjaw stał za nim, patrząc w obłą sferę, w której odbijały się kolejno żenująco głupie i nieważne wydarzenia w życiu Chomika. Nagłe pojawienie się w zaświatach, dezorientacja, spotkanie Unohany podczas nieudolnych prób żebrania na ulicach, czyszczenie schodów akademii, kopniaki roześmianych kolegów, którzy chyba za punkt honoru obrali sobie wymyślanie coraz bardziej kreatywnych sposobów na dręczenie młodszych adeptów. Nic ważnego, nic godnego uwagi, tylko upokorzenie, słabość i milczenie. Chomik był naprawdę żałosnym zwierzątkiem, ciekawe jak on w ogóle przeżył z tym swoim spokojnym, łagodnym nastawieniem w Seireitei. Niewiarygodny łud szczęścia albo litość tych nielicznych osób, które jakoś go zauważały i współczuły rozmamłanemu niedorajdzie z największym kompleksem niższości, jaki Grimmjaw kiedykolwiek spotkał, a spotykał często. Wystarczyło tylko natknąć się na patrzącego wiecznie spode łba Ulquiorrę, żeby doświadczyć żrącego istnienia kompleksów w czystej formie.

Aizen zdawał się drzemać, wsparty podbródkiem o rękę, z techniką wciąż aktywną i unoszącą się nad leżącym bez ducha Hanatarou. Grimm przez moment patrzył na swojego dowódcę, po czym podszedł po cichu do leżanki, na której tkwił skrępowany Chomik. Twarz miał rozluźnioną a oczy przymknięte nieprzytomnie, matowe i nieskoncentrowane. W sferze techniki Aizena ukazała się teraz wielka, gruba postać, odziana jak shinigami, i drąca się na niskiego, nienaturalnie przy niej szczupłego Hanatarou, obok stał jakiś łysy typ o gębie rzezimieszka, który najpierw przysłuchiwał się gadaninie grubego, a potem jak nie palnie mu pokrowcem od miecza przez łeb. Jak widać, Chomik miał czasami więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, a jego otoczenie do czasu do czasu okazywało mu serce, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ktoś w Seireitei musiał czyścić ścieki, a Yamada był to tego idealny.

Gdy Grimmjaw wyprostował się znad obłej sfery techniki mentalnej i odwrócił się, Aizen miał otwarte oczy. Nie zmienił pozycji, w której siedział, tylko obserwował swojego sexta Espada jak kot, zastanawiający się, czy jest sens polować na już i tak wyczuwającą niebezpieczeństwo mysz.

"Yamada Hanatarou po przesłuchaniu będzie umieszczony w lochach ogólnych, w głębi warowni. Tak będziesz mógł doglądać swojego zwierzątka, Grimmjaw." odezwał się wreszcie po dłuższej chwili. "Teraz wyjdź, sesja skończona. Hanatarou poza swoją śmieszną historią śmiesznego życia nie ma wiele do zaoferowania."

Grimmjaw ukłonił się krótko, zgrzytając zębami. Wiele do zaoferowania nie miały arrankary, ponieważ one nie miały ani historii życia ani samego życia. Tylko siłę. Jak na ironię, siły właśnie brakowało Chomikowi, żeby stać się pełnoprawnym, żywym istnieniem.

Warownia cała buzowała od plotek i podnieconych okrzyków, gdy Aizen umieścił Hanatarou w lochach ogólnych, do których wszyscy mieli dostęp i z chęcią z niego korzystali, pragnąc obejrzeć sobie "zwierzaczka" jak nazywano Yamadę. Grimmjaw, widząc kotłujących się dookoła prętów celi kolegów, pokrzykujących na Chomika, usiłujących dźgnąć go swoimi wydłużonymi pazurami, albo zelżyć na różne, niezwykle kreatywne sposoby, zawrzał. Podbiegł do jakiegoś młodszego arrankara, który już wyciągał miecz i próbował przez kraty dosięgnąć nim Hanatarou.

Ujęta przez Grimmjawa ręka niższego rangą młodzika zatrzeszczała, gdy Jyagajaq dobył z siebie niskiego, groźnego głosu właśnie wpadającego w szał furiata.

"Co ty tutaj wyprawiasz, kmiocie, jeżeli wolno spytać?"

"No, tylko chciałem go dźgnąć, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobi..."

"Nic nie zrobi. Umrze." charknął Grimmjaw a potem znienacka poderwał młodego arrankara w górę i cisnął nim o ścianę, z której posypały się tynki a kilka luźniej trzymających się kamieni, poturlało się po posadzce. "Koniec szopki. Może to lochy ogólne, ale jeżeli coś mu się tutaj stanie, nie będę zadawał pytań tylko rozniosę na miejscu. Zrozumiano?!"

Odpowiedział mu niechętny pomruk niższych rangą hollowów i głuche, pełne dezaprobaty milczenie arrankarów stojących w hierarchii wyżej lub na takim samym szczeblu jak on. Poprawił kurtkę i przybrał na twarz zgryźliwy wyraz kogoś, kto wie, jakie ma prawa i potrafi je egzekwować w spektakularny, krwawy i nieprzyjemny sposób. Gdzieś w oddali Ulquiorra westchnął teatralnie i oddalił się krokiem dorosłego, który był właśnie świadkiem wyjątkowo ostrej wymiany zdani osobników niepiśmiennych i infantylnych.

Zbiegowisko rozeszło się powoli, łypiąc na Grimmjawa nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami. Ignorował je, czuł na plecach innego rodzaju wzrok, niepewny i jakby trochę nieprzytomny. Gdy został już w ogólnych lochach sam odwrócił się do Chomika, który zerkał na niego trwożnie zza krat.

"Jeżeli będą chcieli cię zabić, krzycz. Przyjdę i dam im do wiwatu." mruknął Grimmjaw, strzepując wyimaginowany pyłek ze swoich białych spodni.

Z mrocznej, nieco wilgotnej celi para lśniących, nieco zbyt dużych jak na gust Jyagajaqa oczu, patrzyła na niego uparcie i z niedowierzaniem.

"Więc... chcesz mnie... bronić?"

Grimmjaw wykrzywił się makabrycznie i zaśmiał tak, że echo poniosło w głąb lochów jego nosowy, ironiczny chichot, jak jakąś obcą kanonadę.

"Nie. Po prostu o twojej śmierci będę decydował ja, nikt inny." wyjaśnił usłużnie, z zadowoleniem widząc jak czarne oczy rozszerzają się lękliwie. "Tak, tak, przyzwyczajaj się. Aizen podarował cię mnie, Chomiku, mnie i nikomu innemu. Jesteś mój i rozszarpię każdego, kto pozbawi cię życia przede mną."

Ukryta w cieniu postać Hanatarou cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej w mrok lochu, a lśniące oczy zniknęły niemal, zasnute kamienna ciemnością. Grimmjaw zmarszczył brwi i wygiął usta w parodii uśmiechu.

"Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego?" zapytał z udawanym zainteresowaniem i troską. "Jesteś żywą istotą, daną na własność istocie nieżywej, Yamada. Jak sądzisz, jaki los cię czeka? Cha cha, z pewnością nie gorszy niż do tej pory, gdy pomiatali tobą w Seireitei. Tutaj śmierć masz pewną, a tam wisiała nad tobą niedopowiedziana."

Chomik nie słuchał już, pogrążony w swoich powolnych, ogłuszonych, wylęknionych myślach. Grimmjaw zastanowił się ile jeszcze sesji z techniką wspomnień zafunduje Hanatarou Aizen. Zwykle po trzech, czterech delikwenci przestawali kontaktować cokolwiek i stawali się pustymi skorupami bez duszy, żywymi, ale nie żyjącymi. Martwy umysł, oto jak pierwotnie Sousuke miał się nazywać ten sposób przesłuchiwań. Grimmjaw wolał, żeby dopiero co otrzymane przez niego zwierzątko pożyło nieco dłużej i było w jako takiej formie po tych małych spotkaniach z Aizenem.

//////////////////////////

 

Chomik i tym razem miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Sousuke urządził mu jeszcze jedno przesłuchanie, po czym dał sobie spokój z i tak wypełnionym jedynie upokarzającymi wspomnieniami umysłem Yamady.

Po dwóch dniach Hanatarou nauczył się już rozpoznawać kroki Grimmjawa, i nie bał się ich tak jak innych, należących do mniej przyjaznych użytkowników warowni. Od kiedy Aizen ofiarował Jyagajaqowi Hanatarou na własność, inne arrankary zazdrośnie zerkały na jego nowe zwierzątko i nie miały względem niego dobrych zamiarów, jeżeli wierzyć ich niechętnym, złym spojrzeniom w stronę Jyagajaqa. Byli znudzeni, znęcanie się nad małym, kompletnie bezbronnym stworzeniem byłoby dla nich z pewnością miłą rozrywką. Dlatego Grimmjaw poprosił Aizena o przeniesienie Hanatarou do celi obok swoich kwater. Mieszkał w nisko ulokowanych w warowni, dwóch pokojach, przy wiecznie pustych lochach, od których zawsze wiał przeciąg. Gdyby Grimmjaw odczuwał zimno jak każde żywe stworzenie, pewnie by mu to przeszkadzało, ale on już nawet nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz czuł zimno. Aizen popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale i z rozbawieniem, gdy wystosował swoją prośbę, żeby swoje zwierzątko roznieść do prywatnych kwater. A potem odpowiedział.

"Dobrze. Hanatarou i tak nie jest już do niczego potrzebny, jego wiedza o medycynie jest już w rękach naszych medyków. Możesz go wziąć do siebie. Gdy umrze, zakop go gdzieś z dala warowni. Nie lubię mieć dookoła rozkładających się zwłok, to źle robi na konstrukcję duchowej mocy wymiaru."

Wiedział, że Aizenowi nie wypada otwarcie dziękować, więc tylko ukłonił się i odszedł. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego po otrzymaniu pozwolenia na całkowite posiadanie Hanatarou, czuje coś dziwnego w dole brzucha. Jakby jakieś swędzące uczucie wdarło mu się w 'ciało', nie takie jak wcześniejsze sensacje związane z dziurą. Przypominało to raczej radość z dobrej, porządnej, krwawej walki, ale było lżejsze i jakby nieco bardziej...jaśniejsze. Nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć, zresztą nie musiał. Może po prostu żywe trupy odczuwały emocje, ale za pomocą swoich ułomnych 'powłok' a nie wewnętrznie jak ludzie. Grimmjaw nie przypominał sobie dokładnie, jak to było 'być człowiekiem', ale miał wrażenie, że uczucia kumulowały się w nim wtedy inaczej niż teraz. Nie dociekał, to nie była jego broszka, niech to sobie bada Aizen, jeżeli oczywiście ma teraz czas na coś innego niż skakanie dookoła swojej rannej żmii Ichimaru.

I tak Grimmjaw dostał pozwolenie na przeniesienie swojego Chomika w miejsce bardziej odseparowane od innych arrankarów, a więc w miejsce bardziej dla niego bezpieczne. W warowni swoje zabawki należało mieć przy sobie, chyba, że miało się ich zbyt dużo, co w przypadku Jyagajaqa nie było możliwe. Grimmjaw zawsze cierpiał na deficyt dobrych, tradycyjnych i TANICH rozrywek. On i nie tylko on. Koledzy mamrotali coś gniewnie widząc, jak wyprostowany i dumny niesie Hanatarou na rękach, pobrzękując łańcuchem, owijającym kostki i ręce medyka. Zawsze lubił być obiektem zazdrości, nawet, jeżeli wiedział, że któryś z bardziej zdesperowanych arrankarów może w końcu wkraść mu się do kwater i dorwać Chomika, nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i dumnie przemaszerował przed wszystkimi ze swoim nowym zwierzaczkiem. Ulquiorra patrzył na niego ze zniesmaczoną miną osoby przeciwnej trzymaniu stworzeń żywych przez stworzenia nieżywe, a reszta arrankarów udawała obojętność, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed gniewnymi szeptami i złymi spojrzeniami. Wspaniale.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się sam na sam, Grimmjaw zdjął z Hanatarou łańcuchy i szorstkimi szturchnięciami oraz krótkim, szczekliwym rozkazem, zmusił go do wyprostowania się i spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Był blady, mizerny i miał wielkie, wystraszone oczy, podbite chorobliwym, sinawym kolorkiem. A gdy w końcu spojrzał w twarz swojemu panu, drgnął, jakby go ktoś uderzył w brzuch, a kolana ugięły się pod nim, jakby za przyciśnięciem jakiegoś niewidzialnego guzika. Grimmjaw złapał go mocno za łokieć już, gdy Chomik lądował na kamiennej, grubo ciosanej posadzce kwatery. Zabawne, dopiero wtedy zauważył, jaką nieprzyjemną, twardą, chropowatą ma posadzkę i jak jest ona niewygodna nawet dla obutych stóp.

Hanatarou jęknął, gdy wylądował na kolanach i został bezpardonowo poderwany w górę, jednym, niezbyt łagodnym szarpnięciem. Głupi zwierzak, chyba źle wytrzymywał natężenie duchowej mocy swojego nowego pana. Cóż, nie ma wyjścia, musi się dostosować albo zdechnie.

"Wiele osób przeszło przesłuchiwania Aizena i ci, którzy przeżyli i potrafili po tym powiedzieć jak się nazywają i utrzymać pozycję stojącą, byli naprawdę wyjątkami. Więc nie odgrywaj mi tutaj ofiary. Jesteś moim zwierzakiem od dzisiaj już oficjalnie." wygłosił Grimmjaw, uśmiechając się na błysk przerażenia w czarnych oczach Hanatarou. "No, tak lepiej. Przynajmniej już się nie trzęsiesz. Zdejmę te łańcuchy z ciebie, ale zamknę cię w celi. Jest wygodniejsza niż ta wcześniejsza, w której cię trzymano."

Przeguby Hanatarou były zimne i nienaturalnie szczupłe pod więzami, z których Grimmjaw wydobył je z niejakim trudem, klnąc pod nosem na nadgorliwych producentów narzędzi tortur. To miał być żart, ale Chomik stał się po nim tylko jeszcze bardziej blady i drżący. W ogóle był dość mizernym stworzeniem, przy bliższym oglądzie był jeszcze bardziej chudy, mały i drobny, niż się na wstępie wydawało, a jego czarne włosy, na początku błyszczące i zdrowe, teraz zmatowiały, zmierzwiły się i skołtuniły. Prawdę mówiąc Hanatarou wyglądał dość nędznie i jako jego właściciel Grimmjaw stwierdził, że należy doprowadzić go jakoś do stanu względnej używalności. Co owa 'używalność' znaczyła, nie wiedział, ale czuł, że lepiej świadczy o panu, jeżeli jest właścicielem zdrowego, silnego zwierzaka, niż jakiegoś słaniającego się na nogach, osowiałego, zmierzwionego mydłka. Mydłka, który prędzej czy później w niewoli umrze. Bardziej prędzej niż później.

Grimmjaw skrzywił się, na co Hanatarou zareagował jak na cios i skulił ramiona, zaciskając usta w dziecinny, uparty dzióbek.

"Wolałbym, żebyś nie zdechł zbyt szybko. Chciałbym nacieszyć się posiadaniem swojego własnego żywego stworzenia, zamiast już teraz szukać mu miejsca na pochówek." oznajmił nosowym tonem Grimmjaw, mrużąc oczy i jeszcze raz skanując stojącą przed nim chwiejną, drgającą nerwowo w okolicach ramion postać. "Trzeba cię umyć. I ubrać w coś innego. Tak, tak, zdecydowanie ubranie trzeba ci zmienić, te czarne kimona shinigami są okropne a twoje na dodatek cuchnie krwią i kurzem. Całkiem jakbyś wytarł sobą całą warownię."

Grimmjaw odszedł w stronę swojej szafy, w której miał tylko cztery białe ubrania, i która zawierała właściwie cały jego skromny dobytek. Aizen nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na to, co nosiły jego arrankary, jak długo była to wariacja jego szeregowych bieli i czerni, a więc wszyscy radzili sobie z tym mankamentem jak umieli. Grimmjaw wiedział, że jego życie jest tylko chwilowym, sztucznym przedłużeniem 'bycia', bonusem, który może się skończyć tak nagle jak nagle się zaczął, toteż nie przywiązywał zbytnio uwagi do niczego, a już tak płoche sprawy jak ubrania leżały całkiem poza spektrum jego zainteresowań. Teraz stanął przed dość nietypowym dla siebie problemem, uczucie niespotykane i rzadkie w jego nudnym życiu w nudnym wymiarze Aizena. Postanowił kosztować je powoli. Najpierw sprawy istotne.

"Nie mam w kwaterach łazienki, więc musisz się umyć w łaźni wspólnej." ogłosił z szerokim uśmiechem, obserwując z zadowoleniem, jak Hanatarou spuszcza wzrok i robi się czerwony na tych swoich bladych trupio policzkach. "No co? Taka cnotka z ciebie, chomiku? Nie mów, że nigdy nie korzystałeś ze wspólnej łaźni. Takie miernoty jak ty w Seireitei z pewnością nie mają toalety en suite."

Hanatarou skinął głową, ale wzroku już nie podniósł, uważnie studiując kamienną, nierówną posadzkę. Grimmjaw nie zwracał już na niego uwagi, nieuważnie otrzepał Chomika z kurzu, który osadził się mu na ramionach i na włosach, po czym złapał go za ramię i pchnął w stronę drzwi. Było wczesne popołudnie, arrankary raczej nie korzystały z łaźni o tej porze, istniała więc szansa, że będą w pomieszczeniach łaziennych sami. Grimmjaw przeleciał pędem po pustych korytarzach warowni, swoim wypróbowanym i ukrytym przejściem docierając do pomieszczeń gospodarczych. U góry warowni Aizen miał dla siebie całą saunę i kąpielisko, ale arrankary i reszta służby mieli jedynie wydzielone dość topornie skonstruowane i jakby wstydliwie ukryte urządzenia sanitarne, zainstalowane w dolnych partiach zamku, niemal przy piwnicach. Inne, niezbędne do utrzymania porządku i higieny niezbędniki, których używali podwładni Aizena, także były tam wciśnięte.

Grimmjaw przepchnął się przez ciężkie, okute żelazem drzwi do prostego, kwadratowego pomieszczenia, pełnego spękanych marmurowych płytek, oddzielających prysznice, oraz kratek ściekowych, w których z pewnością żyły bakterie grzybicze wszelkich rozmiarów i maści, zarówno tych występujących w wymiarze materialnym jak i w zaświatach. Hanatarou szedł za nim posłusznie, nie próbując nawet uciekać. Mądry zwierzak mi się trafił, pomyślał pod wpływem nagłego przypływu czarnego humoru Grimmjaw, odkręcając wodę pod prysznicem i czekając aż zrobi się odpowiednio gorąca. Mądry, skubaniec. Pewnie wie, że gdyby uciekł, inne arrankary zajęłyby się nim zanim zdołałby w ogóle dobiec do jakiejkolwiek bramy. I zrobiłyby to w dużo ciekawszy sposób niż Aizen, który po prostu spopieliłby Chomika na miejscu.

Ale gdy Hanatarou, ponaglany kąśliwymi komentarzami i szturchnięciami, rozebrał się wreszcie ze swojego zakurzonego, pokrwawionego, rozerwanego niemal na pół w części pleców kimona, domysły Grimmjawa okazały się nieprawdziwe. Zwierzak nie uciekał nie dlatego, że był na tyle mądry, żeby ocenić sytuację, ale dlatego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie był do tego fizycznie niezdolny. Chomik miał na całym ciele krótkie, ale głębokie, wciąż jeszcze trochę krwawiące cięcia, niewątpliwie autorstwa Gina i jego przeklętego zanpakutou. To cud, że chuchro trzymało się w ogóle na nogach i chodziło. Grimmjaw sarknął wściekle i wepchnął Hanatarou pod prysznic, na co ten zareagował uroczym piskiem i znowu z wdziękiem wylądował na kolanach, siadając ciężko na zwietrzałych, wypłukanych doszczętnie marmurowych płytach.

Chyba lądowanie na kolanach Hanatarou miał we krwi.

"Myj się. Nie mamy całego dnia." charknął wrogo Grimmjaw i wcisnął w ręce Chomika mydło i gąbkę. "No co jest? Czego się wstydzisz? Ran? I tak dobrze, że tylko z takimi zadrapaniami uszedłeś, powinieneś być wdzięczny."

Hanatarou skinął głową i posłusznie zaczął się namydlać. Grimmjaw bezmyślnie obserwował ruchy gąbki po pokrytym ranami, szczupłym, bladym ciele, a gniew zagotowywał się w nim powoli, ale nieubłaganie.

Cholera, mógł się domyślić, że Aizen tak łatwo był w stanie ofiarować jedynie towar wybrakowany. Jakiś defekt musiał być, inaczej Grimmjaw nie miałby szans na posiadanie na własność swojego zwierzątka, a tak dostał je, tylko, że nieco nadużyte i zniszczone. No trudno, cena znośna za zagarnięcie na własność kogoś żywego, kto teraz należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego, i był od niego całkowicie zależny i musiał przyjmować wszystko, cokolwiek jego pan zachce z nim zrobić. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się sam do siebie ponuro i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że wciąż gapi się na blade, poranione plecy Hanatarou. Westchnął.

Nie było tak źle, trochę wypoczynku, jedzenia i kąpieli, i Chomik będzie całkiem przyjemnym zwierzątkiem. Trzeba było włożyć w niego nieco pracy, dopilnować, żeby w ogóle coś jadł, i tyle. Za parę dni powinien być jak nowy i będzie się z nim można bawić, aż się go zajeździ na śmierć. Myśl o posiadaniu absolutnej kontroli nad życiem Hanatarou była dla Grimmjawa dziwnie pobudzająca. Już tak przywykł do marazmu i rutyny, panującej w warowni i ukrytym wymiarze Aizena, że każdy powiew zmian przyjmował z euforią, za którą ten nadęty pacan, Ulquiorra, albo go karał, albo prawił kazanie o potrzebie zachowywania decorum. Grimmjaw chrzanił decorum, był czasowo ożywionym trupem, a tymczasowość jego istnienia zmuszała go do intensywnego reagowania na teraźniejszość. Decorum, podobnie jak wszelkiego rodzaju 'normalności' mogły się w tych okolicznościach iść kochać.

Hanatarou w pewnym momencie zapomniał chyba, że jest obserwowany, bo z wyraźną ulgą odetchnął sobie od serca, i wystawił twarz w kierunku deszczu rwących ze szlaucha kropel. Gorąca woda, spływająca po jego ciele i opłukująca rany najpierw sprawiała mu ból, a potem przyniosła ukojenie. Grimmjaw patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek, jak Chomik z uchylonymi ustami i zaciśniętymi mocno oczyma, pozwala perlistym chmurom pary wodnej obejmować się i oczyszczać. Właściwie nigdy nie lubił takich stworzeń, miękkich, słabych i z natury uległych. Wzbudzały w nim pewien niesmak i lekkie obrzydzenie, a ich zależność była drażniąca i wywoływała agresję. Z drugiej jednak strony, Grimmjaw nie chciałby posiadać kogoś silniejszego, ponieważ z góry wiedział, że spróbowałby swoje nowe zwierzątko złamać, zniszczyć jego wolną wolę, charakter. Tak, napotykając przeszkodę, miał naturalne tendencje do niszczenia jej, natomiast, gdy przeszkody nie napotykał, miał czas bliżej przyjrzeć się zjawisku. Hanatarou w tym ujęciu był idealny, do obserwacji, do hodowania, do dłuższego posiadania; kogoś opierającego się bardziej, Grimmjaw rozniósłby już na miejscu a potem wściekałby się sam na siebie, że pozbawił się jedynej rozrywki, na jaką mu w tej przeklętej warowni pozwolono.

Chomiki może i były słabe, ale w towarzystwie Grimmjawa mogły przeżyć znacznie dłużej niż jakieś bardziej zdecydowane, silne zwierzątko. A poza tym Hanatarou ze swoją delikatnością i wrażliwością był dla swojego pana epifanią życia, które zawsze jawiło mu się jako coś niestałego, drżącego i kruchego. W tym obrazie życia było coś, co pociągało Grimmjawa w taki sposób, że aż bał się, żeby Ulquiorra czy inna usłużna wtyka Aizena, nie dowiedzieli się. To było zakazane pragnienie, pragnienie życia, pragnienie dotykania go i obcowania z nim. To mogło spowodować, że arrankary zażądają albo prawdziwego życia, albo prawdziwej śmierci. Aizen wiedział, że takie pół istnienie jest niestabilne i argumenty osób żywych do arrankarów nie przemawiają, kiedyś mogą uznać, że śmierć jest lepsza niż służba i tylko częściowe, kalekie, chrome życie. Dlatego wszelkie przejawy zainteresowania się czymś innym niż walka, służba i permanentny gniew na świat, tępiono bezlitośnie.

Hanatarou był esencją tego ukrytego pragnienia obcowania z kimś żywym. Grimm musiał pilnować, żeby rzecz wyglądała tylko jako okrutna zabawa znudzonego kota, dręczącego i tak już złapaną i na wpół zagryzioną myszą.

Grimmjaw zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Hanatarou zakręcił prysznic i teraz stał przed nim, nagi, drżący i ociekający wodą. Dopiero po paru chwilach dotarło do niego, że Chomik nie ma ręcznika i oczekuje w związku z tym jakiejś inicjatywy ze strony swojego pana. Cholerny, niezaradny zwierzak.

"Masz." fuknął Grimm, rzucając Hanatarou ściągnięty z pobliskiego wieszaka ręcznik. "Wycieraj się, szybko. Teraz pójdziemy znaleźć ci jakieś ubranie."

"Ubranie...?" wybąkał niepewnie, niknącym głosem Chomik, na co Grimm roześmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech odbił się strasznym, kamiennym echem od marmurowych płyt pryszniców.

"A co, wolisz być moim zwierzątkiem w wersji sote? Daruj, ale nie mam chęci oglądać twoich chudych gnatów cały czas. Zwędzimy jeden z płaszczyków Ruppi. Ubrania tej małej zgagi są jeszcze w warowni. Miała ich całkiem sporo i teraz wreszcie się na coś przydadzą."

Hanatarou odchrząknął i wymamrotał coś, co od biedy można było odszyfrować jako 'dziękuję'. Grimm prychnął ironicznie, widząc nieco krzywą minę swojej nowej zabawki, gdy okazało się, że musi ona po kąpieli ubrać się w brudne, poszarpane kimono. Trzepnął Chomika przez plecy tak, że ten aż się zatoczył, po czym pchnął go w kierunku wyjścia z łaźni.

"Jaki wrażliwy! Jaki subtelny! Będę miał z tobą więcej zabawy, niż z początku przypuszczałem, czyściochu!"

Mówił w ramach kpiny i żartu, tymczasem wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak jak przepowiedział.

Z początku Chomik siedział w jednej pozycji, skulony, nieruchomy, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i głową opartą na ramionach. Nie wykonywał żadnych innych ruchów, nie mówił ani nie reagował na propozycje jedzenia, które wystosowywał Grimmjaw. Może zresztą po mentalnej technice Aizena faktycznie nie za bardzo chciało mu się jeść. Hanatarou pierwsze cztery dni w celi, wygodnie usytuowanej na przeciwko drzwi do kwater Jyagajaqa, albo spał albo tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kraty swojego nowego 'domu'. Jego mętny wciąż jeszcze wzrok i osowiałość drażniły Grimmjawa okrutnie. Parę razy wdarł się do celi Chomika i siła próbował wydrzeć z niego jakąś reakcję. Jakąkolwiek. Cholera, przecież z posiadania żywego stworzenia musiało płynąc coś więcej niż otępiałe milczenie zza ocienionych krat.

"Rusz się, głupi! Przyniosłem ci trochę piwa i herbatniki!" warczał Grimmjaw nabuzowany i gotowy wepchnąć ciastka Hanatarou do gardła metoda manualną. "Musisz coś jeść! Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem cię porządnie mieć a ty już odgrywasz delikatne zwierzątko! No to niech ci coś wyjaśnię, Chomiku! Nie jesteś żadnym egzotycznym delikatesem tylko zwykłym, szarym gryzoniem! I masz jeść jak każę, zrozumiano?"

Hanatarou nie odpowiadał na pogróżki niczym poza obronnym skuleniem ramion, coś co wybitnie Grimmjawa drażniło i z czym potrafił sobie radzić tylko w jeden sposób. Z rozmachu policzkował Chomika, który nie oczekując chyba niczego innego niemal z ulgą zsuwał się po kamiennej ścianie celi, a wtedy Jyagajaq roztrzaskiwał na posadzce piwo i herbatniki, po czym wychodził, zostawiając oniemiałego zwierzaka samego w ciemności.

Zabawne, że zawsze, gdy Grimmjaw wracał do celi Yamady, zastawał cały bałagan posprzątany, skorupy kufli od piwa leżały skrupulatnie poukładane przy kratach a okruchy herbatników zamiecione w kąt. Chomik dbał o swoje sześć metrów kwadratowych jak mógł. A mógł niewiele, zważywszy, że procedura 'karmienia' zwierzaka przez Grimmjawa przez pierwsze cztery dni wyglądała tak samo. Jyagajaq się wściekał, Chomik się kulił, otrzymywał swój przydziałowy policzek, leciał na ścianę a jedzenie lądowało roztrząśnięte z fantazją na posadzce.

Czwartego dnia wieczorem, gdy Grimmjaw wracał właśnie do swoich kwater po patrolu i kolejnym starciu słownym z Ulquiorra, który nie dając tego po sobie poznać, skrycie zazdrościł Jyagajaqowi jego nowego zwierzątka, coś się stało. Grimmjaw odwrócony plecami do drzwi kwater, które właśnie otwierał, usłyszał jakieś chlipnięcie, siąknięcie jakieś, które zwróciło jego uwagę o tyle, że w warowni rzadko kiedy słychać było tego typu dźwięki. Arrankary prześcigały się w udowadnianiu sobie, jakimi to są twardymi draniami, bez wyrzutów sumienia, bez duszy i chociażby szczątkowych ludzkich odruchów. Grimmjaw wiedział swoje, wiedział, że to tylko poza nie potrafiących zaakceptować swojego nie pełnego życia kreatur, wyciągniętych żywcem z piekła i potajemnie pragnących tam wrócić. Nie przejmował się. On nie miał tych problemów. To wszystko było znośne, trzeba było tylko w odpowiednich momentach wyłączać myślenie i nie pozwalać sobie zapuszczać się w egzystencjonalne wycieczki, to było dobre dla tych słabeuszy z Seireitei, nie dla armii Aizena.

Tak czy owak chlipiący dźwięk powtórzył się i Grimmjaw nie mógł już udawać, że nie zauważa, iż dochodzi on z celi Chomika. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odwrócił się od otwartych drzwi kwater i zajrzał za kraty, prosto w zasnutą mrokiem celę. W najdalszym kącie zakratowanego pomieszczenia siedział skulony jak zwykle Hanatarou, tylko, że zakopany w stercie trzech koców, które Grimmjaw wykradł dla niego z pomieszczeń sanitarnych. Sądząc z rytmicznych drgnień koców i sporadycznego siąkania i trąbienia wydmuchiwanego nosa, Chomik ryczał.

Grimmjaw prychnął rozeźlony i z rozmachem otworzył kratę.

"Hej, co jest?"

Sterta koców znieruchomiała na dłuższą chwilę, po czym odezwała się małym, drżącym głosikiem o konsystencji rozwodnionej galaretki.

"Ngdiiic mniiii mnieeejesss... hik... iśśś sooobgieee..."

Zaciekawiony Grimmjaw puszczając pomimo uszu tą ostatnią, niewyraźną uwagę podszedł nieco bliżej, zabezpieczając kraty celi. Sterta koców najwyraźniej wyczuła jego ruch, ponieważ ścisnęła się jeszcze bardziej w sobie i wydała z siebie serię odgłosów, przypominających tłumioną czkawkę.

"No, skoro ci nic nie jest, to czemu beczysz?" zapytał filozoficznie Grimmjaw, przysiadając obok sterty koców i szturchając ją łokciem. "Hm? Po kiego buczysz, pytam? Przecież wszystko masz..."

Sterta koców zatrzęsła się w świętym oburzeniu i sprzeciwie, który efektownie psuły napady czkawki i odgłosy heroicznej, ale bezcelowej walki z katarem. Grimmjaw miał chęć się roześmiać, wyciągnąć Chomika z tych jego obronnych zawojów kocy i spojrzeć mu prosto w tą zasmarkaną twarz, ale powstrzymał się. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Hanatarou próbował mu coś sam z siebie zakomunikować, być może to nieco zmieni do tej pory nudne i uciążliwe posiadanie zwierzątka w coś bardziej interesującego. Najwyższy czas, to już zaczynało być nudne i denerwujące.

Sterta koców najwyraźniej nie przeczuła, co się dzieje w głowie Grimmjawa, w sposób widoczny skoncentrowana na sobie i swoich niewypowiedzianych potrzebach, a następnie trzęsąc się i smarkając, zaoferowała najgłośniejszy jak dotąd w czasie swojego pobytu w warowni okrzyk sprzeciwu.

"Wszystko...hik...mam? Wszystko?! Nie jadłem nic ciepłego...hik... od... od... nie pamiętam od kiedy.... bo w ogóle to nie wiem ile dni już tutaj...hik siedzę... i nie jem... a te herbatniki są... suche i... i z kminkiem...i... Jak możesz w ogóle mówić, że 'mam wszystko'?! Przecież... mnie tutaj zimno... i głodny jestem... a ty zamykasz drzwi i całkiem ciemno na...hik dodatek... no ciemność nie jest taka zła...hik... często w akademii mnie tak zamykano... ale zimno..."

Grimmjaw gapił się z otwartymi ustami na stertę koców, z której wynurzyła się drobna, blada, nienaturalnie szczupła twarz o pałających, jakby rozgorączkowanych, czarnych oczach.

"Ja tutaj z zimna umieram!" pisnął nieszczęśliwie Chomik i zapadł się na powrót w swoje koce. "Tak tylko, żebyś wiedział...hik... jak kiedyś przyjdziesz...a mnie tutaj... już nie będzie..."

Grimmjaw roześmiał się tym razem bez żadnych oporów.

"A co, zamierzasz uciec, Chomiku?"

"Nie, zamierzam...hik...umrzeć."

W pierwszej chwili Grimmjaw miał chęć trzepnął Hanatarou przez łeb, wyzwać od niewdzięczników i znarowionych zwierząt domowych, po czym wyrządzić mu jakąś bardziej doraźną krzywdę, cokolwiek by mu podyktowała wyobraźnia i potrzeba chwili. Ale zatrzymał się w swoich gnających mu przez głowę emocjach, zachceniach i impulsach. Moment, znaczy, Chomik ma trochę inne wymagania względem środowiska i otoczenia, niż arrankar... Jak mógł o tym nie pomyśleć? Arrankary jadły i piły tylko z przyzwyczajenia, pożywiając skleconymi przez Aizena atrapami bardziej swoje umysły, nawykłe do takich życiowych czynności, niż powłoki, które nie potrzebowały nic, ani pożywienia ani nawet oddychania. Nie czuli zimna ani ciepła, chyba, że uszkadzało ono ich ciała, a w warowni jedynymi "żywymi" w tradycyjnym sensie byli Aizen, Gin i Tousen, a ci zawsze ubrani byli w dość grube szaty...hmmm... Może faktycznie Chomik potrzebował więcej przykryć i czegoś ciepłego do zjedzenia, ponieważ na paru herbatnikach i piwie nie był w stanie za długo pociągnąć. Musiało być z nim kiepsko, że aż tak się zdenerwował, że zaczął prowadzić jako taki dialog ze swoim właścicielem.

Grimmjaw westchnął i ujął rąbek koca, odsłaniając zapłakaną, zaczerwienioną twarz Hanatarou.

"Ok. Pojmuję. Pójdę wykraść dla ciebie coś ciepłego do jedzenia i jeszcze kilka koców, dobrze? Tylko mi się smarkami nie zaduś, głupi. Chociaż jednego się nauczyłeś, jak nie wypowiesz swoich potrzeb to nikt na nie zwróci uwagi. A to tak, jakby ich nie było, kapujesz?"

Hanatarou leżał bezskutecznie usiłując nie kulić lękliwie ramion i odpowiadając na spojrzenie Grimmjawa nieruchomym, oszołomionym wzrokiem. Nawet nie zamrugał. Jyagajaq uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstał, przeciągając się. Potrzeba zadbania o Chomika oraz jego wymagania jawiła się jako dość przyjemna odmiana po nudnych patrolach, nużącym snuciu się po zamku i obijaniu twarzy niższych rangą arrankarów. Poza tym Hanatarou był zdany całkowicie na Grimmjawa, w tej subtelnej odmianie władzy czaiło się zarówno rozczulenie jak i okrucieństwo, mieszanka o tyle dziwna co przyjemna dla kogoś, kto przez całe swoje pół życie doświadczał jedynie okrucieństwa.

Grimmjaw zamknął celę Yamady, patrząc jeszcze kontrolnie, jak Chomik zatapia się z powrotem w swoje koce, po czym wyruszył, aby zrealizować plan. Najpierw odnaleźć kwatery Ruppi, potem przegrzebać je i wynaleźć jakieś ciepłe rzeczy dla Hanatarou, a następnie złapać jednego z podrzędnych ararnkarów i kazać mu wykraść z kuchni Aizena i Gina jakąś ciepłą potrawę. Sousuke dbał o żywych mieszkańców warowni nadspodziewanie troskliwie, przypuszczalnie chodziło mu o utrzymanie w zdrowiu swojego prywatnego zwierzaczka, a właściwie gada, Ichimaru. Cóż, każdy miał swoje zboczenia. Grimmjaw na przykład właśnie odkrywał, że niezłą frajdę sprawia mu buszowanie po kwaterach Ruppi, która chyba nic innego nie robiła w swoim krótkim, głupawym niby życiu, tylko kolekcjonowała ubrania. Jyagajaq z przyjemnością rozbił drzwiczki ogromnej, trzydrzwiowej szafy, wywalając bez ceregieli jej zawartość na podłogę. Kilka białych, wyglądających na grube i ciepłe, swetrów, dwa płaszcze i podkoszulek. Taki z kwiatkiem na plecach. Tak. Grimmjaw z zadowoleniem kopnął odrzwia kwater Ruppi i popędził z naręczem ubrań do siebie, bacząc pilnie, żeby nie zostać zauważonym. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby koledzy dowiedzieli się, że tak dba o Chomika, że kradnie dla niego rzeczy, że, cholera, posiadanie czegoś żywego, jest takie przyjemne...

Grimmjaw z zaskoczeniem i pewna niechęcią odkrył, że umie nawet dość sprawnie składać ubrania. Do tej pory umiejętność ta była uśpiona, niepotrzebna spoczywała w jego głowie, zbędna i śmieszna, ale teraz przydała się. Kto wie, może we wcześniejszym wcieleniu Grimmjaw był jakimś pomocnikiem szalonego krawca. Opuścił swoje kwatery, uśmiechając się do siebie dziko na taką myśl.

Jeden z przechodzących właśnie korytarzem głównym arrankarów, wysoki typ, o przerażająco jasnych oczach, spojrzał na Grimmjawa akurat wtedy, kiedy się uśmiechał. I struchlał wyraźnie, zatrzymując się i zagapiając. Jyagajaq skoncentrował na nim wzrok, powodując u niższego rangą kolegi wylęknione drgnięcie i zaciśnięcie ust.

"Ej, ty! Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Ale jeżeli piśniesz o nim chociaż słowo komukolwiek, osobiście wypatroszę cię tak, że nawet Aizen nie zrobiłby tego lepiej!" wypluł z siebie na jednym wydechu Grimmjaw, szczerząc się całą gębą do bezimiennego arrankara. "Rozumiemy się?"

"Rozumiemy." potaknął skwapliwie arrankar, po czym zawahał się. "Ehm...jestem Scotch."

Grimmjaw zatrzymał się w swoich rozmyślaniach nad udoskonalaniem hodowli swojego Chomika i spojrzał na młodego arrankara odrobinę uważniej.

"Znaczy, jesteś bardzo, bardzo nowy? Tak?" nikt 'nie nowy' nie przedstawiał się w tak grzeczny sposób komuś, kto wydawał mu rozkaz pod groźbą użycia przemocy; chociaż z drugiej strony młode arrankary były teraz o wiele bardziej buńczuczne i pyskate niż te tworzone na początku. Heh, wybryki młodzieży, Aizen nie robił już takich porządnych modeli jak kiedyś, teraz tylko raz po raz wyciągał z piekielnej dziury jakiegoś niezrównoważonego imbecyla.

Scotch zamrugał niepewnie, gdy Grimmjaw trzepnął go mocno po plecach.

"Ok, ja jestem sexta Espada, młody, resztę powiedzą ci kumple. Twoje pierwsze polecenie to zbunkrowanie z kuchni Aizena jakiegoś ciepłego posiłku. Tak, żeby nikt się nie pokapował, kumasz? Masz być cichy jak wiatr i szybki jak ten...no... jak błyskawica. Przynieś posiłek do moich kwater."

"To...pan je prawdziwe jedzenie?" zapytał powoli Scotch, zagapiając się swoimi jasnymi ślepiami prosto w oczy Grimmjawa. "To... to super!"

"Żarcie nie jest dla mnie." odburknął Jyagajaq, zaczynając mieć dosyć żarliwej atencji młodego arrankara. "Mam Chomika. Żywego. I on potrzebuje czasem czegoś ciepłego do jedzenia, łapiesz? No, to teraz ruszaj, koleś, i szybko wracaj. Mieszkam w dolnych częściach warowni, koło wschodnich lochów."

Scotch patrzył na Grimmjawa z rosnącym respektem, prawdopodobnie od momentu jego stworzenia nikt tak na serio z nim jeszcze nie rozmawiał. Biedny idiota, im szybciej dowie się, w jakiej części piekła się znalazł, tym lepiej. Jyagajaq trzepnął go brutalnie po ramieniu, popychając w stronę kuchni Aizena, na co młody zareagował nerwowym okrzykiem, i pędem ruszył wykonywać swoje zadanie. Świetnie.

Scotch chyba bardzo przejął się słowami Grimmjawa, który wcale nie oczekiwał od niego aż takiego zaangażowania. Koniec końców Chomik dostał swoje swetry oraz całą michę jakiejś pachnącej kwaśno zupy, którą trzymał właśnie na kolanach, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na pływające w niej ziemniaki.

"Co znowu z tą zupą? " denerwował się Grimmjaw, wypychając za drzwi zauroczonego Hanatarou i jego reakcjami na jedzenie Scotcha, mamroczącego coś o 'tęsknocie za zalewajką'. "Nie znam się na jedzeniu. Po krotce rzecz ujmując, będąc arrankarem nie potrzebuję jeść."

Ale Chomik już go nie słuchał. Zanurzył łyżkę w gęstej zawiesinie zupy i zaczął ją systematycznie pożerać, nie patrząc, że robi małe, tłuste plamki na swoim białym sweterku. Grimmjaw przysiadł koło Hanatarou, przyglądając mu się z zadziwieniem. To było... miłe. Tak sobie patrzeć jak zwierzak je, jak używa sprzętów, dostarczonych mu przez jego właściciela, jak z ufnością przyjmuje jego pomoc. Jedyną pomoc, jaką może otrzymać w warowni Aizena.

Gdzieś po paru minutach Chomik zmęczył się jedzeniem, ponieważ upuścił łyżkę do prawie pustej miski a powieki powoli opadły mu na czarne, nieco bardziej ożywione niż zwykle oczy. Musiał być wyczerpany i kompletnie bez sił, że posiłek go tak wykończył. Grimmjaw sprawnymi ruchami zabrał miskę, łyżkę i nakrył Hanatarou płaszczem. Już gdy zamykał kraty celi słyszał, jak Chomik pochrapuje lekko, posapując przez wpół otwarte usta i zaciskając dłonie na dodatkowych trzech kocach, które położył obok niego Jyagajaq.

Przez następne parę dni Grimmjaw chodził wyszczerzony do świata wszystkimi zębami. Zabawa w dostarczanie Chomikowi potrzebnych do życia wiktuałów była wciągająca, a sam Chomik wydawał się być jakby trochę bardziej ośmielony względem swojego właściciela, już się tak wciąż nie kulił i ośmielał się odpowiadać na pytania bez instynktownego uchylania się przed ciosem. Grimmjaw był w ekstazie, wreszcie w tej smutnej, nudnej warowni jakaś akcja poza sparringami i patrolami, oraz ciągnącymi się bez końca naradami. Utrzymanie kogoś przy życiu okazało się o wiele trudniejszym wyzwaniem niż szybkie i lakoniczne pozbawienie kogoś życia.

Hanatarou szybko adoptował ubrania Ruppi, szczególnie polubił biały sweterek, w który Grimmjaw wtłoczył go zaraz, gdy tylko przyniósł dostawę ciepłych rzeczy dla swojego zwierzątka. Przyzwyczaił się nawet do kąpania się we wspólnych prysznicach. Grimmjaw pilnował, aby byli sami podczas kąpieli, ale i tak z początku Yamada miał z tym kłopot. Czy raczej miał kłopot z Jyagajaqiem. Yamada był totalnie nienawykły, że ktoś na niego patrzy, czy to na jego obnażone, całkiem nagie gnaty, czy na jego ubraną, opatuloną w koce formę. Chyba nigdy nie znajdował się w sytuacji, w której ktoś może oglądać go, kiedy chce i jak chce. Grimmjaw częściowo to rozumiał, on na początku też miał takie opory. Aizen szybko go tego oduczył. Podobnie jak wszystkie arrankary Grimmjaw musiał przeparadować przed swoim twórcą nago a potem również nago wykonać wszystkie polecenia i testy, po których Sousuke decydował, czy nadaje się do jego armii czy należy go anihilować, ponieważ nie ma wystarczających zdolności intelektualnych. Takie potwory też się zdarzały. Aizen radził sobie z nimi jednym cięciem miecza.

Chomik nie musiał zdaje się przed nikim zdawać testu rozebrany do rosołu, tym ciężej było mu obnażyć się przed Jyagajaqiem. Jakby ktoś taki jak Grimmjaw mógł patrzeć z przyjemnością na chude kości, na których mięśnie były jakby w stanie permanentnego snu i hibernacji. No, chyba, że Hanatarou się Jyagajaqa wstydził, to można było zrozumieć, ponieważ w żadnym wypadku jego szczupła sylwetka nie wytrzymywała powracania z umięśnionym, porządnie podwieszonym, szerokim w barkach Grimmjawem. Tak czy owak, Chomik jakoś się przyzwyczaił, a jego właściciel przyznał, że nawet lubi sobie poobserwować nerwowe ruchy podprysznicowe swojego zwierzątka.

Koledzy mruczeli za plecami Grimmjawa, że taki wesolutki, bo pewnie używa sobie ile wlezie na tyłku Hanatarou, ale ignorował ich. Ich plotki były niegroźne, ich gadaniny przepełnione bezsilną zazdrością i znużeniem. Gin od czasu do czasu pytał jak tam ma się Yamada, na co Grimmjaw odpowiadał, że znakomicie. Było to pewne przegięcie, Chomik nadal był drobny i trochę zbyt szczupły, ale chociaż jadł już regularnie i odzywał się, a to już było coś. Ktoś taki jak Gin nie powinien wiedzieć nic na temat problemów, które nastręczała Jyagajaqowi hodowla zwierzątka, ponieważ, jakkolwiek Grimmjaw nie chciał się do tego sam przed sobą przyznać, źródło problemów leżało nie tylko w Chomiku, ale i w nim samym.

 

end

by Homoviator 09/2006

Ars bene moriendi- sztuka dobrego, prawidłowego umierania, polegająca na zwracaniu się i proszeniu o wstawiennictwo kolejnych, coraz wyżej ustawionych w hierarchii niebiańskiej świętych, aż do Matki Boskiej, Chrystusa i Boga Ojca. Dusza krok po kroku wypraszała wstawiennictwo u coraz potężniejszych patronów aż w końcu nie było wyjścia i trzeba było być zbawionym;) Ars bene moriendi było umiejętnością bardzo cenioną w średniowieczu, które preferowało śmierć powolną a więc dającą czas i szansę na wyproszenie patronatu u jak największej ilości świętych.

Odmiana słowa arrankaru wydała mi się kłopotliwa w liczbie mnogiej, a więc odarłem ją z kłopotliwej końcówki „u" i będę się trzymał tej (męskiej) odmiany konsekwentnie w dalszych ff, traktujących o arrankarach. Podobnie jak ajucasy, arrankary zyskują nieco inne, spolszczone końcówki i swojsko brzmiące odmiany arrankar, -y.


	2. vir dolorum

part II

 

vir dolorum

(łac. mąż boleści)

 

 

Pewnego dnia właściciel był bardzo nie w humorze. Siedzący mu wciąż w kieszeni chomik przestał być cennym nabytkiem i powodem do chluby, a stał się jedynie ciepłym, żywym ciężarkiem, ciągnącym kurtkę do dołu.

"Mógłbyś być trochę lżejszy. I chłodniejszy, grzejesz mi nieprzyjemnie kieszeń." oświadczył kwaśnym tonem właściciel, gdy chomik wytknął ze swojego schronienia łepek. "Właściwie mogłoby cię w ogóle nie być. Posiadanie to bardzo przereklamowana sprawa."

I chomik spróbował się skurczyć, zmniejszyć i w ogóle jak najbardziej zniknąć w kieszeni właściciela, tak, żeby mu nie zawadzać. Nie był zwierzęciem upartym ani zadziornym, wolał żyć w zgodzie ze swoim panem, ale gdy niemal już całkowicie zatarł ślady swojego istnienia w kieszeni, pan wyjął go i postawił na stole.

"Wiesz, właściwie jaki jest cel posiadania czegoś, gdy nie czuć jego wagi. Chyba jednak lepiej mi, gdy wiem i czuję, że jesteś w mojej kieszeni."

"Niezdecydowany impertynent." powiedział cicho chomik, tak, żeby jego właściciel usłyszał, ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć wprost. Od tej pory zwierzak wrócił do swojej rutyny i ponownie stał się miłym, ciepłym, zdecydowanym ciężarem w kieszeni swojego impertynenckiego pana.

 

Chuchaczkowe Bajki na Dobry Dzień

 

 

 

 

Nie miał ochoty widzieć się z nikim. Był zły. Ulquiorra dowodził nim i jego komandem podczas wyprawy do Hueco Mundo. Wymoczkowaty wypłosz z tendencjami na wielkiego manipulatora najpierw upokorzył Grimmjawa rozkazując mu iść pierwszemu na rekonesans, aby zobaczyć czy nie ma tam gdzieś na widoku jakiś wart shinigami, a potem jeszcze poczynił komentarz na temat arrankarów, które próbując bawić się w dom miękną i popadają w rutynę. Rutynę! Grimmjaw miał chęć rzucić się Ulquiorrze do gardła i wepchnąć mu w nie tą jadowitą opinię z powrotem. To, że nie zauważył skradającego się do nich, karłowatego pokurcza, który okazał się jakimś marnym hollowem, nawet nie menosem, nie znaczyło, że można uwłaczać umiejętnościom kogoś noszącego tytuł sexta Espada! Konflikt wygasł samoczynnie, ponieważ na horyzoncie faktycznie pokazał się patrol shinigami, w tym dwóch mydłków o stopniach kapitańskich, jakiś pajac w różowym płaszczu i zielonawy na twarzy, białowłosy chorowitek. Grimmjaw całą swoją osobą pragnął rzucić się na nich i wyładować nieco agresji, która zbierała się w nim, od kiedy Chomik próbował do niego zagadywać. To z pewnością pomogłoby nieco uporać się z niewygodnym uczuciem, które dopadało go ilekroć przechodził koło celi a blada, szczupła twarzy rozjaśniała się w czymś, co od biedy było... no może nie radością, ale jakimś oczekiwaniem. Atencją.

Grimmjaw, od kiedy pamiętał, i w prawdziwym życiu rozhukanego ulicznika, i w bytowaniu wiecznie wygłodniałego, mściwego hollowa, nie miał osoby, która obdarzałaby go tak spokojną, nie napraszającą się atencją. Jakieś tam związki z przelotnymi prostytutkami, które zawsze szukały prawdziwej miłości i zawsze znajdowały lubiących uprawiać przemoc alkoholików, nigdy Grimmjawa nie pociągały, słynął z tego, że i w świecie materialnym i jako arrankar, był raczej samotnikiem. Pieklącym się, nadpobudliwym, nie tak znowuż małym draniem z dużą mocą. Na takich się nie czekało, nie wyglądało się na nich ani nie kierowało się na nich jakiejkolwiek atencji. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli było się własnością takiego kogoś i w każdej chwili można było spotkać swój nagły i wcale nie bezbolesny koniec.

Grimmjaw był zły. A ironiczne spojrzenie Ulquiorry, który jakby czytał w jego myślach i widział jego chęć walki z przejeżdżającymi przez Hueco Mundo shinigami, tylko pogorszyło jego nastrój. To było całkiem naturalne, że gdy przeszedł obok celi Chomika a Chomik podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego tym swoim mokrym, nieco zbolałym, ale oczekującym spojrzeniem, zareagował agresywnie.

Nigdy nie posądzałby się o umiejętność tak szybkiego otworzenia zabezpieczeń celi, chociaż gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nigdy nie spieszył się aż tak bardzo, żeby zranić kogoś nie w sposób tradycyjny, nie mieczem, ale dłonią. Hanatarou westchnął głośno, gdy Grimmjaw wpadł do jego celi i bez słowa strzelił mu przez twarz z otwartej dłoni.

"Czego się gapisz, kretynie? Było, żeby patrzeć?"

Hanatarou, trzymając się za policzek, spojrzał na Grimmjawa rozszerzonymi oczyma i już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował z tego zamysłu. W jakiś pokręcony sposób jego pana zdenerwowało to jeszcze bardziej.

"No wykrztuś to z siebie, Chomiku! Jakie to cenne przesłanie właśnie w sobie zdusiłeś? Że nieżywi też czasem mają nerwy?!" huknął z mocą Grimmjaw a Hanatarou aż skulił się pod ścianą, wciąż gapiąc się na niego w przerażeniu. "Mówię do ciebie więc odpowiedz!"

Następne ciosy przyszły jakoś tak same z siebie. Po prostu nie mógł obojętnie patrzeć na drżenie i strach tego zalęknionego Chomika, całkiem innego niż reszta dumnych i groźnych shinigami. Istnienie kogoś tak nieprzystosowanego i do życia w warowni hollowów i do Seireitei, samo w sobie było dobrym bodźcem do prześmiewczej ironii i przemocy. Grimmjaw znosił fochy wyższych rangą arrankarów i szalonego Aizena razem z jego żmijowatym kochankiem, a Hanatarou siedział sobie w swojej bezpiecznej celi i nie musiał martwić się o nic, ponieważ jego właściciel robił wszystko, wszystko przynosił, wszysctko organizował i jeszcze odpierał komentarze, że posiadając zwierzaka zaczyna tracić formę.

Nie chciał zabić, tylko trochę obtłuc. Chomik nie pisnął nawet, gdy ciosy zaczęły lecieć na niego z zabójczą, wykalkulowaną na to, żeby zadać ból, precyzją. Hanatarou chyba był to takiego traktowania przyzwyczajony, ponieważ w bardzo praktyczny sposób zwinął się pod ścianą, zasłonił głowę, skulił się i przyjmował razy, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie jakieś ciche westchnienie. Nie sprzeciwiał się, nie próbował oddać, nie próbował spojrzeć oprawcy w twarz, tylko pokornie przyjmował cokolwiek mu spadło na ten chudy grzbiet. Grimmjaw sarknął wściekle, splunął i ostatni raz kopnął skulonego Hanatarou w żebra, czując ze złośliwą satysfakcją, jak gruchocze je i łamie. Jeżeli myślał, że to pobudzi Chomika do jakiejś gwałtowniejszej reakcji, i dostarczy mu pretekstu, żeby zwierzaka pomęczyć jeszcze trochę dłużej, mylił się. Hanatarou jęknął, ale nie podniósł ukrytej w poszarpanym płaszczu twarzy.

"To cię nauczy słuchać swojego właściciela, psia krew! Nie patrzysz, nie oddychasz, nie ruszasz się, chyba, że ci na to pozwolę!!!" warknął Grimmjaw, unosząc stopę i pokazując krwawą plamę na czubku swojego sandała. "Przeproś mnie teraz za to, że mnie wkurzyłeś i pobrudziłem sobie przez ciebie buta." Słyszał szybki, urywany oddech Hanatarou, czuł tętniący w nim strach i jednocześnie pogodzenie, mieszankę dla niego nie zrozumiałą i całkowicie alogiczną. Gdy już zamierzał się ponownie na zwiniętą obronnie, bezbrzeżnie żałosną i tak słabą, że aż mdliło postać, trzęsący się głos odezwał się cicho, zatrzymując go w pół ruchu.

"Przepraszam..."

Mruknął rozeźlony i opuścił uniesioną do ciosu rękę. Przez chwilę wysapywał z siebie gniew, stojąc nad zwiniętym w embrion Chomikiem, który chyba nawet w swoim przerażeniu przestał oddychać. Teraz widział wyraźnie, że szczeniakowi rzuciła się krew z nosa i ust, a na odsłoniętym nieco ramieniu już formowała się brzydka, zaogniona szrama.

Było mu trochę głupio, ale zagłuszył to odczucie wmawiając sobie, że to wszystko wina Hanatarou, że nie powinien próbować zagadywać ze swoim właścicielem, że nie powinien się tak bezczelnie gapić zza swoich krat, nie powinien okazywać atencji i oczekiwać jej od...

Od trupa.

Dwoma krokami przemierzył celę i stanął koło drzwi, odwracając się na chwilę. Chomik jak leżał tak leżał, nieruchomo i drętwo.

"Tym razem ci się upiekło. Ale nie licz na to więcej. Jestem sexta Espada, ucięli mi rękę, zdegradowali, próbowali zniszczyć, ale poradziłem sobie z tym i znowu wkradłem się w łaski Aizena, odzyskałem stanowisko elitarnego wojownika. Nie jestem kimś, z kim można pogrywać. Im szybciej zrozumiesz, czyją jesteś własnością, tym lepiej dla twoich organów wewnętrznych." wysyczał prześmiewczo Grimmjaw i zatrzasnął za sobą odrzwia celi z klekotliwym hukiem.

Do końca tego dnia był we wszawym nastroju i rozstawiał po kątach podległe sobie arrankary, fukając i prychając jak rozwścieczony ryś. Wypił cztery piwa, czknął, urwał kilka palców podającemu mu napój niższemu rangą hollowi, po czym wypił następne cztery piwa, ale nie dawały mu one nawet namiastki spokoju, tak jak to zwykle czyniły. Zresztą, piwa były atrapą, podobnie jak jedzenie, sporządzane dla arrankarów. Właściwie nie musieli jeść, nie musieli oddychać, właściwie można ich było zamknąć w trumnach do czasu następnej misji, ale na nieszczęście wraz z przebudzoną mocą mieli także przebudzone umysły. Aizen chyba tego nie przewidział. Tak więc w ramach przyzwyczajenia i pewnego kultywowania folkloru i tradycji, arrankary spotykały się w sali wspólnej i udawały, że jedzą i piją. Atrapy istot żywych jadły i piły atrapy jedzenia i napojów. Prawdziwy upiorny zamek sobie Aizen sprawił, pomyślał Grimmjaw, wychylając kolejne piwo. Takie zbiorowisko atrap, bytów nieprawdziwych powinno zakrzywiać jakoś materię rzeczywistości.

Chyba jedyną naprawdę żywą personą w warowni był Chomik. I może Tousen, chociaż Grimmjaw tego ostatniego nie był pewien. Na to, że Ichimaru i Aizen nie są ludźmi, dowodów było aż nadto a ich liczba wciąż rosła.

Grimmjaw pił do późna w noc, a gdy wrócił, nawet nie spojrzał w stronę celi Chomika. Dowlekł się do łóżka i runął na nie z głośnym westchnieniem. Wiedział, że jego sen też jest atrapą, że właściwie nie potrzebuje go, żeby trwać, ale naprawdę chciał zasnąć. Z tym pragnieniem, odległym odczuciem wypalonego gniewu i zaciśniętymi kurczowo pięściami, Grimmjaw zagłębił się w nieudolnie imitującą odpoczynek, ponurą ciemność bez snów.

/////////////////

Chomik leżał w swojej celi na zaimprowizowanym z czterech koców legowisku i nie ruszał się już drugi dzień. Grimmjaw rozważył dźgniecie go w skulone plecy końcówką pokrowca miecza, żeby wywołać jakąś reakcję, ale zrezygnował. Mała, drobna figurka sprawiała wrażenie bardziej kruchej niż zazwyczaj, nie było sensu drażnić i tak odsłoniętego żałośnie zwierzątka.

"Hej, ty!" mruknął niezbyt głośno, ale tak, żeby leżąca nieruchomo postać rozpoznała jego głos. "Śpisz?"

"Nie." odpowiedział cicho Chomik z widocznym trudne odwracając się twarzą do krat i wzdychając ostrożnie. "Już nie."

"Żyjesz?" zapytał bezsensownie Grimmjaw, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie dnia, kiedy to sam nieomal pozbawił życia swojego jedynego zwierzaka. "Co się z tobą dzieje?"

Niezidentyfikowane mruknięcie zza krat, a potem drobna figura, zamotana w koce, ponownie odwróciła się do Grimmjawa plecami. W jakiś przewrotny sposób reakcja ta zdenerwowała go i jakby... rozczuliła. Jeżeli rozczulenie było rozpoznawalne po prawie bolesnym ściśnięciu w dołku, to Grimm niewątpliwie go doświadczał. I nie podobało mu się to.

"Mam cię z tych koców wytrząść, czy sam z nich wypełzniesz? Jedzenie przyniosłem." wepchnął przez kratę miskę z pachnącą cebulą zupą i wrzucił do niej z rozmachem łyżkę. "Jedz, bo znowu zmarniejesz."

Ale Hanatarou ani drgnął. Może zasnął. A może faktycznie obraził się za to ostatnie manto. Grimmjaw wstał i zmierzył ciężkim wzrokiem nieruchomą, leżącą wciąż na boku postać. Też ma się o co obrażać, głupi Chomik! Uratował go, karmił, dbał, żeby inne arrankary nie zagrały sobie nim w kosza, albo inną kontaktową grę zespołową, a jak raz się wkurzył, to zaraz jaki Chomik wrażliwy! Jaki, psia krew, delikatny!

Postanowił nie przejmować się humorami zwierzaka. W końcu świat nie obracał się dookoła małej celi, zawierającej w sobie jakiegoś wybrakowanego shinigami z drużyn medycznych. Chomik ignorował przynoszone mu przez właściciela jedzenie, właściwie chyba nic nie robił, tylko spał. Grimmjaw chodził po warowni jak bomba zegarowa, kłócąc się z wszystkimi, którzy mieli nieszczęście stanąć mu na drodze.

Miał wrażenie, że koledzy gapią się na niego kpiąco i szeptają za jego plecami, jak to posiadanie Hanatarou zmieniło ich kumpla we wściekłego tygrysa, przechodzącego ruję w za małej klatce. Miał wrażenie, że w warowni jest jeszcze bardziej nudno i pusto niż zazwyczaj. Dopiero, gdy postanowił odpuścić sobie Chomika i nie przejmować się nim, okazało się, jak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do przebywania z nim, do wykonywania przy nim różnych rytualnych czynności, jak wymiana brudnych koców albo przemycanie mu czegoś dobrego do jedzenia. To było żałosne, ale te małe gesty bawiły Grimmjawa, pozwalały częściowo zapomnieć, że może w każdej chwili być zastąpiony kimś lepszym, silniejszym, kimś bardziej godnym tytułu Espady. Nie dopuszczał do siebie tych myśli, ale pośród sennej ciszy opustoszałej warowni nawet nie do końca ożywionej istocie, przychodziły do głowy różne pomysły. Chomik nieco odwracał uwagę Grimmjawa od jego sytuacji i dopiero teraz okazało się, jak bardzo było to Jyagajaqowi potrzebne.

Oczywiście był zbyt wściekły i rozjuszony, żeby z wciąż nieruchomym na swoim posłaniu Hanatarou coś zrobić. Czuł, że gdyby teraz wszedł do celi swojego Chomika, jak nic zrobiłby mu krzywdę. Powstrzymywał się przed tym i to także było dla niego zadziwiające, zwykle preferował rozwiązywanie swoich problemów wewnętrznych przez walkę i agresję, względnie szybkie i bolesne wyeliminowanie obiektu, który je prowokował. Teraz nie. Teraz Grimmjaw chodził po kamiennych korytarzach warowni jak lew z bolącym zębem i porykiwał na niższe rangą arrankary, tym z wyższych szczebli nie mówiąc nic, tylko bezczelnie patrząc im w twarze, rozważał, jakimi skończonymi kretynami są. Aizen zerkał na niego z rozbawieniem a żmija Gin szeptał swojemu kochanemu Sousuke coś do ucha i wyginał usta w ironicznym grymasie. Żeby ich wszystkich diabli wzięli, myślał wtedy Grimmjaw, zżymając się od środka, jednocześnie przyznając niechętnie rację swoim przywódcom. Hanatarou w warowni nie pożyje długo, będzie trzeba znaleźć jakieś porządne miejsce, żeby go zakopać...

Po kolejnym z nużących patroli, gdy Grimmjaw i jego drużyna, złożona z czterech niższych w hierarchii arrankarów, usłyszał, jak stojący na tarasie, wychodzącym na założenia bramne Aizen i Gin rozmawiają. Z początku nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, zwykle ignorował przywódców, dopóki nie zwrócili się do niego wyraźnie i z konkretnym rozkazem. Ale gdy arrankary rozeszły się do swoich obowiązków, tudzież leniwego zbijania bąków i wałęsania się luzem po warowni, Grimmjaw usłyszał swoje imię. I zamarł, skryty w cieniu wirydarza, usytuowanego przy tarasie, na którym stali Aizen i Gin.

Słowa były niewyraźne, ale Grimmjaw był w stanie zrozumieć je bez wysiłku.

"No, i tak długo wytrzymał. Jyagajaq nigdy nie miał zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad swoim temperamentem."

"Tylko raz go napadł, jak na jego standardy to i tak nieźle. Może już więcej tego nie zrobi..."

"Nie sądzę. Jyagajaq jest jak pies. Może i udomowiliśmy go czasowo, ale gdy rozsmakuje się w krwi, zacznie zabijać. Nas nie może, boi się, ale nad Hanatarou ma władzę. Cóż może być bardziej pobudzającego krwiożercze instynkty niż władza właśnie?..."

"Cha cha, masz rację, Sousuke. Biedny Yamada, nawet mi go nieco żal."

"Nie żal ci, inaczej zabiłbyś go na miejscu, a nie pozwalał żyć jako gryzak dla naszego dyżurnego psiaka, Grimmjawa. Nie żal ci, Gin, i to właśnie w tobie kocham..."

"Mhm..."

Grimmjaw zmarszczył się okropnie, po czym ruszył na oślep przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą czulących się do siebie obrzydliwie Aizena i Gina. Obijając się nieco o kamienne ściany zbyt wąskich korytarzy wirydarza, wtoczył się w obłożone piaskowcem sale, w których zwykle spędzały swój wolny czas arrankary, gdy miały ochotę na towarzystwo.

Nie wiedział, co go tak poruszyło, fakt, że Sousuke, jego twórca, widział w nim jedynie udomowionego psa, czy to, jak trafnie został zdiagnozowany jego krwiożerczy pęd, prowadzący Hanatarou prostą drogą ku śmierci. Arrankary niższego stopnia umykały przed Grimmjawem jak króliki, gdy szedł, tłukąc dłonią w kamienne obramowania odrzwi. Miał chęć kogoś zabić, ale świadomość, że gdyby teraz zaczął zabijać, skończyłby na zbyt dużej liczbie ofiar i na dodatek z jakąś wymyślną karą Aizena na karku, skutecznie go od tego odwiodła.

Nie był psem. Nie dziczał, gdy tylko czuł krew i nie wariował, gdy tylko ktoś z wyżej postawionych kretynów pozwolił sobie na pseudoanalizę jego zachowania.

Rzecz trwała pięć dni. Piątego dnia Grimmjaw zamknął drzwi celi Hanatarou, zostawiając go bez jedzenia i bez picia, w kompletnej ciemności, po czym siadł przed zaryglowanymi odrzwiami, mierząc je zabójczym spojrzeniem, pod którym wedle wszelkich prawideł powinny się stopić. A potem, po dwunastu godzinach wstał, otrzepał spodnie i otworzył celę, akurat, żeby uchwycić drgnięcie skulonych obronnie pleców wciąż leżącego w swoich kocach Chomika.

Nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem, czuł, że ma szczęki zaciśnięte niemal do bólu i nie było sensu z tym walczyć. Zresztą nawet za życia nigdy nie był typem werbalnym, wątpił, żeby zmieniło się to teraz, kiedy był tylko częściowo ożywioną lalką. Otworzył kraty celi, wszedł do środka i bez jakiegokolwiek wstępu złapał Hanatarou za ramię i pociągnął w górę. Chomik posłusznie wstał, nie patrząc mu w oczy i usiłując nie słaniać się na osłabionych nogach.

Bez jednego pieprzonego słowa Grimmjaw zaprowadził swoje zwierzątko pod prysznice, pozwolił mu się umyć i nawet postać nieco dłużej pod strugami gorącej wody. Następnie Chomik został ubrany w świeży płaszcz, ponownie zwinięty z kolekcji Ruppi, po czym z talerzem czegoś, co przypominało gulasz, został zaprowadzony do kwater. Nie do swojej celi, nie za kraty, ale do sypialni swojego właściciela. Grimmjaw nie roztrząsał, skąd przyszedł mu do głowy ten idiotyczny pomysł, ale najwyraźniej Chomik uważał, że to całkiem normalne, bo spokojnie wszedł do pokoju sypialnego swojego pana i bez żadnych rozkazów usiadł sobie na jego łóżku. Talerz parzył go w palce, ale starał się to ukryć. Grimmjaw obserwował przez moment jak Hanatarou niezgrabnie chroni dłonie zbyt długimi rękawami za dużego jak dla niego płaszcza przed gorącem, promieniującym z potrawy.

"Nikt nie udzielił pozwolenia na siadanie na moim łóżku, Chomiku." zauważył zgryźliwie, ale gdy Chomik zaczął pospiesznie wstawać z posłania, chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie ze swoim parującym gulaszem, tylko machnął ręką. "No skoro już tu jesteś, to siedź, gdzie usiadłeś. I zjedz to, bo zapaprzesz mi cały pokój jak się tak będziesz trząść."

Chyba faktycznie Hanatarou nawet nie tknął jedzenia, które przez ostatnie pięć dni Grimmjaw wsuwał mu przez kraty, bo teraz zamiast zwyczajowo zacząć się bać, odczuwać niepewność i jąkać się, tylko skinął głową i rzucił się na swój gulasz.

Jego apetyt był dobrym znakiem i w jakiś pokręcony sposób Grimmjawowi bardzo nie podobało się to, co zaczęło mu kiełkować w myślach, gdy tak patrzył na Hanatarou pożerającego zwinięte z kuchni Aizena i Gina jedzenie. Chcąc nie chcąc zaczął rozmyślać jak to będzie, gdy Chomik przyzwyczai się całkowicie do nowych warunków, w których przyszło mu żyć, i jak będzie wyglądał za, dajmy na to, parę lat. Tak daleko Grimmjaw w swoim połowicznym i denerwująco tymczasowym istnieniu nie wybiegał a to, że robił to akurat teraz, siedząc z Hanatarou na łóżku, nie stanowiło dobrego omenu. Lepiej było odrzucać od siebie tego typu rozważania, jałowe i bezowocne. Bezpieczniejszy był tok rozumowania, który oscylował gdzieś wokół linii śmierci. Gdy Grimmjaw umrze, albo ponownie zostanie okaleczony w sposób, na który nie znajdzie się już żadne lekarstwo, i on i Chomik zostaną zabici. Aizen pozbędzie się ich bez mrugnięcia tych swoich brązowych, niby łagodnych ślepów.

Hanatarou najwyraźniej nie spostrzegał ponurego nastroju Grimmjawa. Koncentrował się jedynie na kolejnej łyżce gulaszu, to skupiało na sobie wszystkie jego zdolności do myślenia, wyciągania wniosków i snucia planów na przyszłość. I może miał rację. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, a Chomik zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, pochylony nad swoim talerzem, z pełnymi ustami i pytaniem w tych swoich czarnych, lśniących oczkach.

"Hm?"

"Nic. Jedz."

I ciesz się smakiem póki możesz, pomyślał Grimmjaw, ale postanowił nie wygłaszać tej deprymującej konkluzji na głos. W zachowaniu Chomika było jednak coś mądrego, skupienie tylko na tym, co miało się przed sobą, chroniło zarówno przed załamaniem jak i bezsilnymi napadami gniewu i ogólnej wściekłości na świat, którego przecież jeden mizerny shinigami i nadpobudliwy arrankar, nie byli w stanie zmienić.

I od tej pory Grimmjaw koncentrował się tylko na tym co leżało przed nim, a dokładnie, przed jego nosem. Nie myślał ani o przyszłości, ani o przeszłości, chociaż gdy chodziło o to drugie, to trudno było nie przyznać, że Hanatarou zmienił nieco rutynę życia Jyagajaqa. W przeszłości kryło się zimno i oswojona już, permanentna samotność, a teraz... teraz było inaczej. Grimmjaw nie lubił o tym myśleć, więc nie myślał, wykradał tylko swetry i płaszcze Ruppi, oraz pilnował, żeby Chomik regularnie jadł a żaden z uczynnych kolegów nie dobrał mu się do skóry podczas nieobecności jego jedynego i prawdziwego właściciela.

 

end

by Homoviator 09/2006


	3. Vado mori

part III

 

Vado mori (łac. zwycięstwo śmierci nad stanami, urzędami, oraz wszystkim, co żyje)

 

 

Pewnego dnia chomik zniknął z kieszeni właściciela w jakiś nieznany i niewątpliwie podejrzany sposób. Właściciel szukał go wszędzie, nawoływał i wabił, ale nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć swojego zwierzaka. Zmęczony poszukiwaniami i domysłami, oscylującymi wokół chomika, który najpewniej bezwstydnie zmienił sobie pana i odszedł z nim, właściciel wrócił do domu i zastał tam swoją jedyną własność. Własność była w okropnym stanie, zmierzwione futerko, poranione łapki i naderwane ucho stanowiły tylko preludium do wyliczanki ubytków na zdrowiu i wyglądzie chomika.

"Gdzie byłeś?" spytał właściciel, nie starając się brzmieć ani łagodnie ani spokojnie. "Nie wolno ci tak uciekać."

"Całe szczęście." odparł chomik i bez dalszych wyjaśnień wlazł do kieszeni właściciela, gdzie zapadł w głęboki sen zmęczonego życiem stworzenia.

Następnego dnia właściciel dowiedział się, że któryś z innych właścicieli chciał chomika ukraść, ale ten wygryzł mu dziurę w kurtce i uciekł, wracając do swojego prawowitego pana. Właściciel nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat on jest 'prawowity', ale nie roztrząsał tego. Chomik wrócił, to było najważniejsze.

W przeciągu tygodnia wszyscy znajomi właściciela odkryli, że mają tak porwane, zniszczone kieszenie, że nie ma sensu ich naprawiać. Właściciel postanowił zadbać o to, żeby incydent się nie powtórzył i usunął wszystkie potencjalne zagrożenia. Wiedział, że nawet w razie kolejnej kradzieży, chomik do niego wróci, ale wolał się upewnić.

 

 

Chuchaczkowe Bajki na Dobry Dzień

 

 

 

 

Pewnego dnia, gdy Grimmjaw wrócił z patrolu, ustalając ze Scotchem termin następnej wyprawy do kuchni Aizena po posiłek dla Hanatarou, stała się rzecz nie tyle niespodziewana, co zapierająca dech w piersiach. Yamada zniknął ze swojej celi. Grimmjaw przez dobre parę chwil gapił się rozszerzonymi oczyma na puste posłanie, na którym zwykle siedział bądź leżał jego zwierzak. Scotch jęknął i uchylił się przed ciosem, który Jyagajaq na ślepo wymierzył mu w okolice żołądka.

"Chomik! Chomik! Cholera, gdzie jesteś? Chomik!"

Ale Chomika nie było nigdzie, ani w ukrytych wnękach celi, ani w kwaterze Grimmjawa, ani w pobliskich korytarzach. Nigdzie go nie było. A to oznaczało jedno. Grimmjaw przemknął przez krużganki warowni, klnąc w głos i wymachując mieczem. Jego kroki dudniły po kamiennych płytach posadzek i granitowych wykładzinach, którymi obłożone były ściany.

"Gdzie on jest!!!" ryknął wielkim głosem, tocząc wściekłym spojrzeniem po sali wspólnej, gdzie stłoczone na ławach arrankary raczyły się jakimś podłej jakości piwem. Po ich nagle pobladłych, skrzywionych twarzach przebiegł grymas zaskoczenia i lęku. Grimmjaw ze świszczącym sykiem wypuścił powietrze przez nos.

"Gdzie on jest!!! Gadać, bo was-imbecyle-powybijam-jeden -po-drugim-jak pluskwy!!! Po raz ostatni pytam GDZIE-ON-JEST?!" wykrzyczane słowa Grimmjawa były podkreślone miarowymi ciosami miecza w najbliżej znajdujące się plecy arrankarów, które z jazgotem odskoczyły od szalejącego Espady. "GDZIE-ON..."

"Przestań się rzucać. To żenujące."

Ulquiorra stał w wejściu do sali wspólnej i przyglądał się połamanym przez Grimmjawa ławom i leżącym na posadzce arrankarom, które nie zdołały umknąć przed jego wymierzanymi na oślep cięciami. Jyagajaq odwrócił się w jego stronę chwiejnie i uniósł miecz, krzywiąc się strasznie.

"Opanuj się, głupcze." oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem Ulquiorra, podchodząc do Grimmjawa ostrożnie, ale też z odpowiednią dozą zdecydowania. "Gdy Aizen się o tym dowie, ukarze cię w pewnością i dobrze zrobi, bo głupiś jak but. Twój Chomik został zabrany przez Yamiego i jego kolegów gdzieś do starych lochów, w południowej części warowni. Tak. Już lepiej? To teraz pędź, bo ci twoje zwierzątko rozerwą na strzępy."

Czerwona mgła powoli zniknęła sprzed oczu Grimmjawa, pozostawiając jedynie wirujące plamki gniewu oraz blady, nieco rozmyty obraz Ulquiorry, stojącego przed nim bez drgnięcia brwi nawet i patrzącego mu bez wahania prosto w twarz.

"To do ciebie nie podobne. Czemu mi pomagasz, Ulquiorra? A jeżeli już pomagasz, to czemu pomimo, że wiedziałeś co robią, pozwoliłeś im zabrać Hanatarou?" zapytał powoli Grimmjaw, wciąż nie opuszczając miecza, ale odzyskując kontrolę nad oddechem i gniewem, który wciąż kotłował się w nim wzburzonymi falami. "O co tutaj w tym wszystkim chodzi, jeżeli mogę wiedzieć?"

Ulquiorra wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, podążając spokojnie w kierunku drzwi, ale po napięciu ramion Grimmjaw poznał, że jest gotowy na ewentualny atak.

"To nie mój chomik, nie mam obowiązku się nim zajmować." odpowiedział cicho Ulquiorra i westchnął zaskoczony, gdy Jyagajaq bez dalszych już pytań przepchnął się przez niego do wyjścia i ruszył w stronę starych lochów.

Mógł się, cholera, domyślić, że Yamii coś szykuje! To jak zagadywał, jak śmiał się razem ze swoimi kolegami przy swojej ławie, zerkając wciąż raz po raz na Grimmjawa, to wszystko powinno dać impuls do wzmożonej czujności... Teraz już było za późno, żeby coś z tym zrobić, teraz należało się spieszyć i mieć nadzieję, że Chomik jakoś przeżyje zabawę, jaką mu zgotują te dupki. Zwierzak był dobrze odkarmiony, ostatnio nawet zaczął porządnie sypiać, powinien wytrzymać jakąś dłuższą imprezę z Yamiim i jego durnowatymi koleżkami, żeby ich mór i zaraza, złodziei jednych!!!

Gdy znało się już mniej więcej lokację miejsca kaźni Hanatarou, nie trudno było go znaleźć. Stłumione wrzaski i niskie, rozbawione obrzydliwie śmiechy, dochodziły wprost ze starej, nigdy chyba nie używanej komory tortur i tam Grimmjaw bez namysłu skierował swoje kroki.

"Patrzcie chłopaki! Piszczy całkiem jak dziewczyna!"

"He he, dużo od dziewczyny się przecież nie różni..."

"Zatkajcie go czymś, uszy bolą."

"Teraz ja, odsuń się głąbie... no widzisz co narobiłeś?! Stracił przytomność! Z nieprzytomnym to połowa przyjemności jest!"

Gdy Grimmjaw stanął w odrzwiach komnaty tortur, nie zdziwił go widok rozciągniętego na katowskim stole rozebranego do rosołu, zemdlonego Hanatarou, ale raczej uczucie, które w nim ten obrazek wzbudził. Złość, zazdrość, zaborczość wzburzyły się w nim, zbijając w nierozerwalny, oszołamiający miks. Wysokie, krępe sylwetki Yamiego i jego kolesi zamazały się pod wpływem kolejnej fali wściekłości, która z terkotem przesunęła się po całym ciele Grimmjawa, pozostawiając go dygoczącego z gniewu, uśmiechniętego upiornie i wymachującego raz po raz mieczem, nad niezdarnie próbującymi się bronić nędznikami, który śmieli bez jego pozwolenia gwałcić mu zwierzątko! Jego własne zwierzątko, z trudem hodowane, karmione i pilnowane! Jeżeli Hanatarou zemrze od tego wszystkiego, Grimmjaw był zdecydowany wypruć w brzuchach tych idiotów, którzy ważyli się tknąć jego własność, dodatkowe dziury a potem polać je kwasem. I do diabła z karą, którą za to nałoży na niego niechybnie dowództwo.

Gdy koledzy Yamiego leżeli już pośród swoich własnych poodcinanych kończyn, a Grimmjaw właśnie brał zamach na samego Yamiiego, który w ściągniętych do kolan portkach, najwyraźniej nie miał zbytniej ochoty ani możliwości walczyć, w drzwiach lochu pojawił się Aizen. Nagła cisza zakuła Jyagajaqa w uszy. Opuścił powoli gotowy do zadania ciosu miecz i odwrócił się w stronę swojego twórcy. Gin, stojący za Aizenem, spojrzał na niego ciekawe a potem skupił się na wciąż nieprzytomnym, skrępowanym, leżącym wciąż na stole Hanatarou.

"O. Dorwali w końcu Yamadę. Jaka szkoda."

Aizen spojrzał katem oka na Gina, a ten umilkł posłusznie, ale żmijowaty uśmiech z jego twarzy nie zniknął.

"Czy masz jakieś wytłumaczenie dla swojego czynu, Grimmjaw?" zapytał Sousuke, jakby nie zauważając ani Chomika, ani żelaznych, katowskich zabawek, które sterczały ze stołu, do którego był przywiązany. "Okaleczyłeś cztery arrankary i chyba właśnie powstrzymałem cię od zabicia piątego. Możesz to jakoś wyjaśnić?"

Grimmjaw przymknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko wyrównując oddech i puścił Yamiego, który jedną ręką podtrzymując spodnie, a drugą wciąż zasłaniając twarz, wycofał się pod ścianę, jak najdalej od swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. Po kilku oczyszczających oddechach Jyagajaq odzyskał jaką taką równowagę i spojrzał prosto w łudząco dobrotliwe, inteligentne oczy Aizena.

"Zabrali moją własność. Zgodnie z zasadami, miałem prawo ich ukarać." słowa z jego ust wychodziły poszarpane i kanciaste, ale nie był w stanie panować nad swoim głosem na tyle, żeby wyprać go z wszelkich emocji.

Aizen skinął głową, nadal nie zwracając uwagi ani na podciągającego gacie Yamiego, ani na zemdlonego, obnażonego Chomika. Patrzył Grimmjawowi prosto w oczy, coś, czego Jyagajaq nie znosił, jednocześnie pragnąc jakiejś wyraźniejszej reakcji od tych brązowych, zwodniczo spokojnych ślepiów. Łagodny wzrok krótkowidza, też coś. Z tym swoim łagodnym wzrokiem Aizen wyprodukował armię żywych trupów, usadził ich w zamkniętym wymiarze i żeby się ponownie nie pozabijały z frustracji, nudy czy czego tam jeszcze, stworzy im kodeksy. Parodię praw, panujących w Seireitei. Z jednej strony było to korzystne, gromada nabuzowanych ogólną nienawiścią do świata arrankarów była groźna, z drugiej jednak strony byli zbyt dzicy, żeby uznać jakikolwiek inny kodeks niż prawa rządzące w wilczej watasze.

W tych 'kodeksach' stało, że kradzież jest przestępstwem najgorszym. Gdy złodziej zostanie złapany przez właściciela na gorącym uczynku, ten ma prawo wymierzyć mu od ręki karę. Nie określano jaką, nie było trzeba. Wyżsi rangą mogli zrobić dosłownie wszystko, a niżsi tylko to, na co było ich stać z poziomem duchowej mocy, którym dysponowali. Arrankary nie miały zbyt dużo rzeczy, które mogli nazwać 'własnością', tym bardziej kradzież widziana była jako naprawdę wielkie wykroczenie.

Aizen nie spuszczając wciąż wzroku z Grimmjawa, który już zaczynał zwracać się w stronę Hanatarou, z chęcią rozwiązania go i odziania w coś, żeby gołym tyłkiem nie świecił. Sousuke uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich sztucznych, ojcowskich uśmiechów, z których słynny był w Seireitei a tutaj, w zamkniętym wymiarze, znaczyły tylko kłopoty. Poważne kłopoty.

"Tak. Pośród arrankarów panują pewne zasady. Sam je stworzyłem, czy właściwie ustaliłem, ponieważ istniały pomiędzy stworzeniami takimi jak wy od zawsze." przytaknął pogodnie Aizen a Gin wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do zduszonego chichotu. "Jakkolwiek ktoś z Espady, dziesiątki moich wybrańców, nie powinien z tej okazji okaleczać kolegów, którzy są względem niego aż tak niżsi szczeblem, ewentualnie są zbyt zajęci trzymaniem w garści zsuwających się spodni, żeby się bronić. Rozumiem rozgrywki, ale różnica poziomów jest zbyt wielka. W ten sposób przetrzebiłbyś moją armię, Grimmjaw, a na to nie mogę pozwolić."

Kłamstwo, zmełł w ustach Grimmjaw, ale nie odezwał się. Wiele razy widział, jak Aizen bez mrugnięcia okiem unicestwia po dziesięć arrankarów na raz, ponieważ ma zły dzień, albo Gin nie ma ochoty na jakiś bardziej kreatywny seks. Coś w sytuacji musiało Sousuke niezmiernie bawić, że aż postanowił zagrać ojca rodziny i pouczyć moralnie jednego ze swoich ożywionych trupów. Jesteś co prawda, synku, mordercą, ale postaraj się lepiej dobierać ofiary. A jak już kogoś dorwiesz, uważaj, żeby nie zachlapać posadzki, krew cieżko schodzi z marmurów, zwłąszcza ta zaschnięta.

Grimmjaw zmrużył oczy i otworzył usta, żeby wyrazić swoją wątpliwość, ale Aizen już skierował się do wyjścia, zagarniając ramieniem wciąż uśmiechającego się ironicznie Gina.

"Nie będę wyciągał względem ciebie konsekwencji, Jyagajaq. Napadłeś ich, ale byłeś na prawie, zabrali ci własność i nawet, hm, hm, trochę ją podniszczyli. Dostali za swoje. Teraz wracaj do swoich kwater, jesteś uziemiony. Przez następny tydzień nie ma dla ciebie nawet patroli." Aizen uśmiechnął się wąsko, na widok skrzywionej twarzy Grimmjawa. "Będziesz zajmował się swoim zwierzakiem to nie będzie ci się aż tak nudzić, a i do takich karczemnych burd nie będzie dochodzić. Yamii, pozbieraj swoich kolegów i zanieś do kompleksu szpitalnego. Do niczego się już nie nadają, tylko na recykling."

Aizen i Gin opuścili lochy, szeleszcząc jedwabiście swoimi powłóczystymi kimonami i rozmawiając przyciszonymi, wyraźnie zadowolonymi głosami. Grimmjaw zacisnął szczęki i dwoma energicznymi krokami podszedł do stołu, na którym rozciągnięty był jego Chomik. Yamii patrzył na niego bacznie, jakby oczekując ponownego ataku, ale nie zamierzał marnować czasu na tego kretyna. Zajmie się nim później, jak sprawa przycichnie a Aizen przestanie się interesować, co takiego robi Grimmjaw po godzinach. Hanatarou był kompletnie wyłączony ze świata, blady, poobijany na twarzy i brzuchu, wewnętrzne strony ud miał umazane krwią. Cholera. Grimmjaw paroma oszczędnymi ruchami rozwiązał go i zarzucił sobie na ramię, przykrywając swoją kurtką. Już przy drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze do Yamiego, usiłującego podnieść jakiś zakrwawiony kadłub, coś, co mogło być kiedyś plecami jednego z jego przyjaciół.

"Zbliż się jeszcze raz do moich kwater, Yamii." wymamrotał Grimmjaw z uprzejmym uśmiechem, obnażając wściekle zęby. "Zrobisz mi tym samym przysługę, nie będę musiał nigdzie chodzić, żeby cię zabić."

Yamii wyglądał na kogoś, kto od tej pory będzie omijał szeroki łukiem jakiekolwiek korytarze, którymi chodził Grimmjaw, o kwaterach nie wspominając. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. I tak zostanie zabity, w jakiś bardziej rozrywkowy sposób, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Chomik ocknął się po godzinie, leżąc na łóżku Grimmjawa, na jednym ze swoich przydziałowych koców, które jego pan rozłożył mu, żeby nie pobrudził pościeli. Pierwsze parę chwil był spokojny, a potem chyba wszystko sobie przypomniał, bo zaczął dziwnie chrapliwie oddychać, całkiem jakby nie mógł zrobić porządnego, głębokiego wdechu całą piersią. Jakby się dusił. Jyagajaq przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, siedząc na podłodze koło posłania i opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Rany, które odkrył na ciele Hanatarou, nie były jakoś wybitnie groźne, kilka obtarć, krwiaków, trochę głębszych, ale w sumie nie takich znowu strasznych zadrapań. Właściciel Chomika zdążył wyrwać go z łap Yamiego i jego drabów, zanim całkiem rozpruliby mu tyłek, ale czy nie wyrządzili jakiejś większej szkody organom wewnętrznym Hanatarou, tego nie wiedział nikt.

Yamada łapał powietrze jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba, jego twarz zmarszczona w bezsilnym, żałosnym grymasie, jego oczy czerwone i opuchnięte. Fioletowy siniak, pokrywający niema całą lewą część jego podbródka czerniał z minuty na minutę, rozlany i nierówny. Przykryte płaszczem Ruppi szczupłe ciało zaczęło drgać spazmatycznie i Grimmjaw patrzył się na to zjawisko, jakby nie mogąc zrozumieć, co ono znaczy. A potem przypomniał sobie. Hanatarou płakał. Wsunął się niemal cały pod wymiętą, jasną płachtę płaszcza i płakał, bezgłośnie i rozpaczliwie, tak, że aż te jego drobne ramionka zaczęły podrygiwać.

Grimmjaw westchnął i przewrócił oczyma.

"Ilu zdołało ci to zrobić?" zapytał niecierpliwie, opierając rękę tuż przy zakrytej płaszczem, zapłakanej twarzy Hanatarou. "Ej, kolego, słyszysz mnie?"

"Dwó..ch..." wydusił gdzieś spod przykrycia kiślowaty, rwący się głos, po czym nastąpiła seria potężnych smarknięć.

No, to i tak po mojej pościeli, pomyślał Grimmjaw, ale jakoś nie mógł zmusić się do jawnej, otwartej złośliwości. Zamiast tego oznajmił niskim, udawanie swobodnym głosem w przestrzeń.

"To i tak dobrze. Jak się zawezmą na kogoś, potrafią kluczyć tak długo aż go zdybią, a wtedy liczba dość często przekracza dziesiątkę." poskutkowało. Chlipanie spod płaszcza ustało na rzecz rozpaczliwie tłumionej czkawki.

"To ...wy...się... tutaj... regularnie...?"

Grimmjaw sapnął pogardliwie i spojrzał się złym wzrokiem w sufit.

"Tak, my się tutaj regularnie. Nie wszyscy, ale zdarza się. Zwłaszcza nowym arrankarom. Nazywamy to rozładowaniem napięcia, zwykle po fakcie nikt nie ma zażaleń; każdy zadowolony idzie do swoich kwater i śpi nieco lepiej niż zwykle." spojrzał podejrzliwie na nagle znieruchomiałą pod swoim marnym przykryciem figurkę Chomika, wciąż wydającego z siebie stłumione chlipnięcia. "Przestań już beczeć, bo cię trzepnę! Uratowałem cię przecież, nie? Nie ma co rozpaczać!"

"Za późno!" pisnął Hanatarou, odkrywając się i ukazując Grimmjawowi zaryczaną, coraz bardziej czerwieniejącą twarz. "Uratowałeś mnie...za późno!"

Chyba miał już dość tego miauczącego knypka, który najwyraźniej wciąż nie rozumiał, w jakim miejscu się znalazł. To może i nie było piekło, ale było wystarczająco blisko. Poza tym piekło miało z pewnością więcej atrakcyjnych rozrywek do zaoferowania i było lepiej urządzone, niż warownia Aizena, w której włóczyło się około setki arrankarów, istot nie żyjących i nie umarłych, wyciągniętych z czeluści potępionych jak gotowane ryby garnka. Jacy mogli być? Hollowom, w które przemienili się po swojej pierwszej śmierci zdarto nawet maski, skrywające ich najdziksze, najbardziej barbarzyńskie instynkty, nie mieli nawet gdzie ukryć swoich pragnień i podłych żądzy, więcej, nie mieli nawet czegoś, czym mogliby je zakryć. Aizen właśnie dlatego ich potrzebował, idealne maszyny do zabijania, pełne nienawiści, bez zahamowań, bez wahań, bez serca. Zabrano im nawet maski, za którymi mogliby skryć swoje oblicze, jedynie połowiczne skorupy zakrywały zaledwie cząstkę ich ciemnej, pokręconej, mętnej natury. Natury, dla której w świecie nie było miejsca.

Nawet Aizen to wiedział, dlatego odizolował ich w tej przeklętej warowni, wypuszczając tylko od czasu do czasu na jakiś patrol i misje, jak sforę psów, które, żeby nie straciły umiejętności łowieckich, należało czasem spuścić ze smyczy.

Chomik zatchnął się swoim płaczem i niemal się zadławił, gdy Grimmjaw bez ostrzeżenia złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął brutalnie.

"Gdyby nie ja, Aizen już dawno albo w przypływie litości i dobrego humoru zabiłby cię sam, albo dał innym arrankarom, które urządziłyby cię znacznie ciekawiej niż tych czterech wymoczków, co to ich poszatkowałem tak, że Yamii nie wiedział, jak ich zebrać z podłogi! Więc waż słowa, ty nędzny Chomiku! Gdyby nie ja, byłbyś już dawno martwy, albo jeszcze gorzej, żyłbyś jako przyjemne popychadło, który każdy przechodzący może zgwałcić albo urwać mu jakąś kończynę, i nikt go za to nie ukaże, ponieważ NIE MA właściciela!!! Ty durny słabeuszu! Nie wyczaiłeś jeszcze, że w tej warowni są dwa prawa? Słowo Aizena i zakaz złodziejstwa?! Ciesz się, że masz tak wyrozumiałego pana jak ja, zamiast mi tutaj wyrzucać, że się spóźniłem, żeby ci ten blady tyłek uratować! Ha! Nie mogłeś się jakoś sam bronić, krzyczeć, cholera, co ty w tym Seireitei robiłeś? Byłeś seks zabawką, z którą każdy mógł sobie pogrywać jak chciał?..."

Urwał, zdyszany, wciąż potrząsając Hanatarou, który z zaciśniętymi powiekami i złożonymi na piersi rękoma pozwalał sobą rzucać, poddając się bez jakiejkolwiek walki.

"Gdyby nie ty, może byłoby ze mną dużo gorzej, ale gdyby nie ty, wcale by mnie tutaj nie było." wyszeptał Hanatarou, gdy Grimmjaw samą siłą woli rozluźnił swój chwyt i pozwolił swojej osłabionej ofierze opaść na posłanie. "To ty mnie tutaj przyniosłeś..."

I po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu Grimmjaw nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć na takie oskarżenie, wypowiedziane spokojnym głosem osoby, która... umiera. To ostatnie odkrycie trochę nim wstrząsnęło. Przecież jego Chomik nie umierał, miał się całkiem dobrze, ostatnio nawet przestał być taki osowiały i zaczął rozmawiać. Chyba taki, bądź co bądź brutalny, incydent nie załamie go, prawda? Grimmjaw usiadł na łóżku obok leżącego i dyszącego ciężko Chomika, po czym ostrożnie dotknął mu karku. Był rozpalony i spocony. Grimmjaw odchrząknął i przesunął palcem jeden czarny kosmyk włosów Hanatarou z czoła na skroń.

"Hej, przyniosłem cię, bo służę twojemu wrogowi. I gdyby sytuacja powtórzyła się, zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. Ale teraz nie czas na rozważania etyczno-moralne. Chodź, pomogę ci się umyć."

Przez całą drogę pod prysznice, Grimmjaw opowiadał jak załatwił Yamiego i jego koleżków, oraz jak Aizen dziwnie zareagował na całą zaistniałą sytuację, całkiem jakby miał jakiś plan i zaczynał go wdrażać w życie. Za plecami innych. Dobroduszny, podły manipulator. Tego Grimmjaw już nie powiedział, ponieważ w warowni ściany miały uszy a on i tak miał teraz z Sousuke na pieńku. Nie było sensu ryzykować, zwłaszcza, że Chomik wymagał teraz nieco większej troski.

Hanatarou nie miał siły stanąć sam pod prysznicem, słaniał się i lądował raz po raz na kolanach, więc Grimmjaw z niecierpliwym warknięciem zabarykadował wejście do pryszniców, o czym rozebrał się i sam wstąpił pod ostre, gorące strugi wody. Chomik z początku protestował, ale robił to tak słabo, że można było z powodzeniem zignorować go i zacząć proces 'mycia zwierzaka'. Grimmjaw przesuwał namydloną gąbką po szczupłych, drobnych plecach Hanatarou, od czasu do czasu dotykając mokrą dłonią co głębszej rany, opłukując ją dokładnie i czyszcząc. Starsze blizny po cięciach miecza Gina, niemal zniknęły z boków Yamady, ale na ich miejsce pojawiły się mniejsze i rzadsze, ale bardziej agresywne i bolące. Ślady po brutalności Yamiego. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się do siebie smętnie. Teraz jeszcze nie, ale prędzej czy później Yamii, ten stary, gruby piernik o móżdżku wielkości orzecha włoskiego, dostanie za swoje, oj dostanie.

Hanatarou przyzwyczaił się dość szybko do dotyku Grimmjawa i poddawał się jego ministracjom, kiwając się sennie przy marmurowej ścianie prysznica. Jego oczy były przymknięte a włosy, przylepione do szyi i ramion, sklejały się w nietypowe, nieco poskręcane pukle. Chomik wyglądał jakby za moment miał usnąć na stojąco, ukołysany przez szum wody, ostrożnie błądzącą po jego ciele gąbkę i ciepło unoszącej się dookoła wodnej pary. Gdy Grimmjaw, trochę jak w transie, pochylił się, żeby przesunąć się w swoich czyścicielskich zapędach na rejony brzuszne Chomika, Hanatarou drgnął.

"Nie... nie... ja już... resztę sam..." wydukał nieskładnie, a Grimmjaw zafascynowany nagle jego zwykle bladą twarzą, na której zakwitły teraz w okolicach kości policzkowych dwie, różowe plamki, bez słów oddał mu gąbkę. Dopiero chwilę później zrozumiał, co zostało powiedziane i niezdarnie zasygnalizowane. No tak. Po tym, co zwierzak przeszedł, lepiej, żeby został sam z tym swoim wstydem i myciem tylnych części, nadużytych przez Yamiego, żeby go pokręciła zaraza.

Grimmjaw wycofał się spod gorących strug prysznicowej, ostrej wody i owinął się ręcznikiem. Odniósł unikalne wrażenie, że Hanatarou zagapił się na dziurę w jego brzuchu i na zejście bioder w uda. Nic dziwnego, Chomik był małym chuchrem z niewypracowanymi mięśniami, to, że podziwiał porządnie zbudowane ciało, nawet, jeżeli należało do arrankara, nie było niczym zaskakującym. Grimmjaw zaczął wycierać się mocno, tak, aż jego nieżywa skóra poczerwieniała lekko. Zabawne, nie musiał oddychać, nie musiał jeść ani spać, ale jego powłoka wciąż ulegała złudzeniu życia, potrafiła się zaczerwienić, zapiec, potrafiła zaboleć. Rzadko, ale zawsze.

Grimmjaw spojrzał znad ręcznika na wciąż stojącego pod prysznicem Hanatarou, na jego obtarcia, rany, na jego zaróżowione policzki. Jego życie było delikatne, dało się to wyczuć. Delikatne i kruche, ale uparte. Pomimo pozorów, niełatwo było mu je wydrzeć. Nagle Grimmjaw pomyślał, że to dobrze, że są takie stworzenia, którym tak ciężko odebrać życie, taki mają do niego pęd, pociąg do bycia, do istnienia. Samo przebywanie z takim stworzeniem sprawiało, że nawet tak ostatecznie martwy trup jak Grimmjaw wydawał się sobie nieco mniej żałosnym bytem.

Gdy Hanatarou wyszedł spod prysznica, parujący gorącem i drżący pod wpływem chłodnego powietrza, Grimmjaw zarzucił na niego ręcznik i płaszcz, którymi owinął go, okręcając trzy razy. Chomik dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie się w ten sposób poruszać, ale szybko okazało się, że nie musi. Grimmjaw złapał go za talię i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, klepiąc z rozmachu w chudy tyłek, który nawet w gęstych zawojach materiału, nie przestał być kościsty.

"No, to teraz wracamy. Skonany jestem po tym wszystkim i ty pewnie też, Chomiku."

Hanatarou był w takim szoku, że jego właściciel niesie go na ramionach do swojej sypialni, że bez słowa zgodził się być odtransportowanym z powrotem do pokoju i nawet zjadł całkiem sporą kolację. Kolacja składała się z zielonych ogórków, sera żółtego i razowego chleba. Gin preferował chyba tego lata pożywienie proste i nisko kaloryczne. Dobrze, takie wiktuały było łatwiej podprowadzić z kuchni.

Ale gdy Grimmjaw wstał, żeby zaprowadzić Hanatarou do jego celi, spotkał się z nietypowym u zwierzaka oporem. Czarne, duże ślepia wbiły się w niego i wypalały mu leje w twarzy przerażonym, rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem.

"Nie! Nie! Nie chcę tam być sam!"

Już miał w kilku dosadnych słowach powiedzieć, co myśli o mazgających się, bojących się pozostać w pustym pomieszczeniu shinigami, ale coś go powstrzymało. Może drobne, blade dłonie Chomika, uczepione jego rękawa, a może zdeterminowany, zdecydowany na wszystko ton głosu Hanatarou. Chomik do tej pory nie protestował, nie miał żadnych roszczeń ani nie okazywał zdziwienia tym, jak się go traktuje, po prostu znosił to wszystko z pokorą stworzenia słabego i mniejszego od reszty. Stanowcza reakcja ze strony kogoś aż tak wycofanego w głąb siebie i pogodzonego z wszelkimi niesprawiedliwościami losu, sprawiła, że Grimmjaw zawahał się. Właściwie czemu nie, tej nocy Hanatarou będzie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wystawiony na odwet czy to Yamiego, czy jego kolegów, lepiej było nie ryzykować. Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, zwierzak wiele tego wieczoru przeszedł, był w szoku, a takie kruche, delikatne stworzenia mogą to dość długo odchorowywać. Głupio by było, żeby Chomik Grimmjawa zszedł na zawał serca, słysząc jak w sąsiednim korytarzu gwiżdże jakiś przechodzący właśnie przypadkiem, niższy rangą arrankar.

"Ok, możesz spać tutaj ze mną." burknął niezbyt uprzejmie Jyagajaq, pocierając kark i rozglądając się po swojej sypialni. "Przyniosę ci resztę twoich koców. Śpisz na podłodze, i żadnych sztuczek, ostrzegam. Zamknę drzwi na klucz, ale jeżeli spróbujesz uciec, dorwę cię i zrobię coś gorszego niż byłby w stanie wymyślić ten kretyn Yamii."

Chomik skinął z powagą głową, niepewny czy może się uśmiechnąć i czy nie będzie to odebrane za afront. Cieszył się, to było widoczne. Grimmjaw poczuł znowu dziwne swędzenie w okolicy brzucha, a konkretniej tej cholernej dziury, znamieniu wypalonym na nim i świadczącym o tym, do kogo należy... Jyagajaq zasłonił szybko połami kurtki znienawidzony znak pozostawiony na nim przez Aizena.

Gdy przyszedł z naręczem koców, niezgrabnie zatrzaskując za sobą odrzwia niezbyt celnym kopniakiem, Hanatarou już spał. Na łóżku. Grimmjaw przez chwilę stał jak cep, bez ruchu, zszkowany, obładowany przykryciami, a potem rzucił je i władował się bez pardonu pod kołdry. Chwilę później Chomik przylgnął mu do boku, wciskając gorącą, mokrawą twarz w jego ramię. Cholera, znowu beczał.

"Przestań. Przecież... już nic się nie dzieje, już nic ci nie grozi..." zaczął Grimmjaw, zły na siebie za swoje wahanie i niezgrabność. Nigdy w życiu nikogo nie pocieszał, a już tym bardziej jakiegoś wystraszonego zwierzaka, który wlazł mu do łóżka i teraz bezwstydnie zasmarkiwał mu poduszkę i ramię. "No, daj już spokój, Chomiku... już nikt ci nic nie zrobi, tylko, no... o rany, zamknij się wreszcie, chcę spać."

Ale Chomik nie przestał płakać. Nawet po tym, jak Grimmjaw zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w swoim udawanym, właściwie niepotrzebnym takim istotom jak on, śnie, miał wrażenie, że słyszy urywane chlipanie a spłakana twarz od czasu do czasu przyciska mu się gorącym policzkiem do szyi. Próbował się odsunąć, nie słyszeć, ale nie był w stanie przed tym uciec. Zrezygnowany i zniesmaczony swoim niezdecydowaniem (trzeba było Chomika trzepnąć i kazać siedzieć cicho pod karą śmierci) Jyagajaq uzyskał wreszcie uprawnioną ciemność przed oczyma i pustkę w głowie. Sen nie-sen zagarnął go nad ranem i był o tyle przyjemny, co deprymujący. Leżał z Chomikiem w promieniach stworzonego przez Aizena, nieco zbyt ostrego, twardego słońca a ktoś, nie wiedział kto, obserwował ich zza szpary drzwi. Brązowe, kalkulujące, zimne oczy Grimmjaw rozpoznałby wszędzie, ale tym razem nawet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Nie były ważne, nic nie było ważne, tylko bezruch, cisza, dotyk leżącego obok, śpiącego, żywego ciała i fakt, że Chomik wreszcie uspokoił się i przestał płakać.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

W ciągu paru następnych dni okazało się, że Yamii uszkodził Chomika poważniej niż się to na początku wydawało. Ubytki na zwierzaku okazały się być nie tylko natury psychicznej, ale i fizycznej. Te ostatnie do tej pory Yamada całkiem nieźle znosił, ale zranienia spowodowane przez Yamiego były dużo większego kalibru niż wszystko, co dotychczas spotkało Chomika w warowni arrankarów. Jyagajaq bez namysłu narażał życie swoich podwładnych, każąc im wykradać z kuchni nawet dania gorące. Aizenowi i Ginowi nie ubędzie, a zwierzątko Grimmjawa miało co dzień ciepły posiłek, żeby rozgrzać się trochę.

Ostatnio Jyagajaq miał niepokojące wrażenie, że Chomikowi jest permanentnie zimno i nie jest to chłód spowodowany brakiem ciepłych ubrań, tylko czymś bardziej... wewnętrznym. Nie rozumiał, nie pamiętał już jak to jest czuć swoje wnętrzności. Wątpił, żeby na to wewnętrzne zimno pomogły Chomikowi jedynie wykradane ze sporym ryzykiem dania gorące, ale nie był w stanie, nie potrafił przedsięwziąć innych kroków.

Krwiak z twarzy zaczął Hanatarou schodzić, ale lewy bok, pokryty pomarańczowo czarnymi siniakami wciąż był opuchnięty i płonął gorączką. Chomik, który, było nie było, znał się na medycynie, stwierdził, że ma połamane żebra i chyba jakiś odłamek kości wszedł mu gdzieś w nie to miejsce, co trzeba. Nie potrafił się sam uleczyć, a Aizen, jakby przewidując następne kroki Grimmjawa, zabronił personelowi medycznemu warowni zajmować się Yamadą pod karą śmierci. Bawił się, ten skurczygnat, żeby go diabli wzięli! Dopiero teraz Grimmjaw zaczynał spostrzegać fragmenty planu Aizena, Sousuke robił eksperyment, na ile nieżywy może przywiązać się do żywego i co będzie w stanie zrobić, żeby owego żywego utrzymać przy życiu.

Normalnie dla samej przyjemności zrujnowania planu Sousuke Grimmjaw sam zabiłby Hanatarou na miejscu, bez wahania. Tak byłoby jeszcze parę tygodni temu, teraz sexta Espada odkrył, że byłby zrobiłby wiele, żeby uratować Chomika. Wiele. Ale rozkazom Aizena by sie nie sprzeciwił. Oczywiście. O to chyba chodziło w chorym eksperymencie twórcy arrankarów, zobaczyć czy przez dziurę w ich powłoce tak naprawdę, do końca i na stałe, uciekła dusza.

Chomik z początku jak zwykle robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Mówił, że sam jakoś dojdzie do siebie, że nie takie rzeczy przeżywał. Grimmjaw nie wątpił, okrucieństwa, którym bywał poddawany Yamada, gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił, były niezłą szkołą, ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie uszkodził go naumyślnie i nie przetrzymywał bez pomocy, patrząc jak męczy się, cierpi i powoli gaśnie.

Jak Grimmjaw mógł w ogóle uwierzyć, że Chomik przeżyje u niego dłużej niż dwa miesiące? Przecież to zakrawało na szaleństwo. Istota zamknięta w paru metrach kwadratowych, wychodząc jedynie raz na dzień, pod prysznice, pozbawiona świeżego powietrza i słońca, karmiona z niemałym trudem wykradanymi przez Scotcha daniami z kuchni Aizena, nie miała szans na dłuższe przeżycie. Chyba, że uciekłaby z warowni, a na to Chomik by się nie zdecydował, nawet gdyby był w pełni sił. Teraz jeszcze dodatkowo poobijany przez Yamiego i jego kumpli, chyba nigdy nie posiadający zbyt wielkiego zdrowia Hanatarou, zaczynał powoli, ale nieubłaganie... gasnąć. To nie była nawet śmierć, ta zawierała w sobie fragmenty buntu i spektaklu, dwa elementy, które były Yamadzie tak obce jak obca była dla Grimmjawa czułość we wszelkich wydaniach. A jednak odczuwał ją, nieco stłumioną i niechętną, ale była, skryta gdzieś w dziurze po łańcuchu, znamieniu przynależności do Aizena.

Czasami Grimmjaw nie mógł nawet udawać, że odpoczywa, więc nie chcąc błądzić samotnie po warowni, łaził po swoich kwaterach, sprawdzając bez sensu szczelność wszystkich i tak już zatrzaśniętych okien i zaglądając do śpiącego Chomika, skulonego na swoim posłaniu. Parę razy miał chęć obudzić Hanatarou i przenieść go do siebie, do sypialni, żeby chociaż w taki nędzny sposób oszukać się, że jednak nie jest kompletnie sam i jakieś życie dookoła niego istnieje i ma sens.

Jeszcze się na to nie odważył, ale miał świadomość, że to kwestia czasu i pewnej nocy, zamiast tylko otwierać kraty celi i patrzeć na sen Chomika, weźmie go i przeniesie na swoje łóżko. Nieuchronność tej sytuacji była jasna dla kogoś, kto tak jak Grimmjaw żył walką i unoszeniem się na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Dla takich wojowników jak Espada, specjalne komando Aizena, najmniejsze przeczucia, premonicje przyszłości, były niezwykle ważne i pomagały nadal utrzymać się na powierzchni, nie dać się pokonać, ani presji kolegów ani presji swojego twórcy, który wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy tym swoim podejrzliwym, łagodnym, brązowym spojrzeniem.

Po kilku dniach, które Hanatarou spędził śpiąc i majacząc w lekkiej, ale nieustępliwej gorączce, Grimmjaw bez zbędnych wynurzeń stwierdził, że Chomik poczuje się trochę lepiej, gdy będzie u niego w sypialni i zacznie spać w łóżku swojego właściciela. Wiedział od początku, od kiedy przyniósł sponiewieranego Yamadę z komnaty tortur, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie, ale nie miał mocy tego zmienić. Nie chciał tego zmieniać. Kryjąc się jak szpieg przed kolegami i przed samym sobą, na noc wypuszczał Chomika z celi i zamykał się z nim na klucz. Hanatarou zresztą ani myślał o ucieczce. Z początku był tylko trochę bardziej blady i niepewnie stał na nogach, potem zaczął się trząść i pocić się chorobliwym, gęstym potem stworzenia nie mogącego przemóc choroby. Trwało to tak, nieprzyjemne i niepokojące, aż pewnego dnia Chomik na jakieś pół godziny znienacka stracił przytomność, doprowadzając Grimmjawa do ataku bezsilnej furii. Jyagajaq trzepał swojego zwierzaka po twarzy z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy, ale gdy pojął, że nie dobudzi go w ten sposób, położył go tylko na łóżku i siadł obok, gapiąc się w poszarzałą, drobną, wyostrzoną cierpieniem twarz, o delikatnych policzkach i nieco zapadniętych, podbitych na sino oczach.

Gdy Hanatarou się ocknął, została wmuszona w niego potrawka z kurczęcia. Tego dnia został w sypialni Grimmjawa na całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, ale na pytania, co się z nim dzieje, odpowiadał tylko uśmiechem i milczeniem.

Chomik pozostał w sypialni Grimmjawa, która teraz czasowo przeistoczyła się w jego prywatną celę. Jyagajaq przywykł do tego, że wychodzi ze swoich kwater i wraca, a na jego łóżku siedzi, bądź leży, odziany w za duży, jasny płaszcz zwierzak, i uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało, jakby czekając na coś... na coś... Nie potrafił o tym myśleć, nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale gdy pewnego wieczoru wrócił z misji, upaprany błotem i zmęczony jak pies, i zobaczył śpiącego spokojnie Hanatarou, z twarzą wtuloną w jego poduszkę, coś się z nim stało.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie przewidywał tego obrotu sprawy już w momencie, gdy urodziłą się mu w głowie szalona myśl posiadania Yamady, Chomika, nieprzystosowanego shinigami o nieskonkretyzowanej specjalizacji. Skłamałby, był dobry w kłamaniu, ale akurat w tej sytuacji nie miał chęci łgać nawet przed samym sobą, nawet dla zapewnienia sobie minilanego, mentalnego komfortu.

Chomik westchnął, gdy Grimmjaw opadł na niego i przycisnął go sobą do łóżka, wdychając głęboko jego zapach, o którym wiedział, że jest, ale nie był go w stanie poczuć. Nie przypuszczał, że w na wpół żywym trupie może ujawnić się taka frustracja i złość z tego powodu. Jakby nie mógł zrobić niczego, co chciał, a chciał właściwie tylko jednej, jedynej, całkiem małej i nieistotnej rzeczy. Chomik leżał pod nim, zaskoczony, ale uległy, patrząc na jego zdenerwowanie i bezsilny gniew. To było tak, jakby chciał poczuć, ale był pozbawiony tej funkcji, jakby chciał złapać zapach, ale nie był w stanie, chciał dotknąć, ale napotykał szklaną barierę. Seks z innymi arrankarami nie nastręczał tylu problemów, był prostym i szybkim zaspokojeniem jakiegoś prymitywnego zachcenia, rozładowaniem nerwów. Tam nie było czasu na wychwycenie zapach, nie było czasu na zauważenie, że nie można tego zrobić, ponieważ jest się cieniem istnienia i nie ma się większości kanałów, którymi istnienie komunikuje się ze światem.

Chomik zamknął posłusznie oczy, wyciągnął ramiona i objął niezgrabnie wciąż leżącego na nim, skołowanego Grimmjawa. Jakby to był jakiś znak, obje poruszyli się i zaczęli najpierw powolny, potem coraz bardziej dziki i rozedrgany taniec. Grimmjaw zafascynowany patrzył na swoje dłonie, błądzące po bladym ciele Hanatarou, z którego jednym ruchem zdarł luźno zawiązany szlafrok, i teraz obserwował chciwie wędrówki swoich palców. Nie czuł nic, ciepła, zimna; nic, tylko gładkość, albo chropowatość, miękkość i twardość. Wystarczy, pomyślał, wgryzając się w nadspodziewanie chętne usta Chomika. Wystarczy, że on czuje. I, że zapamięta.

Było może trochę zbyt gwałtownie i intensywnie, jeżeli patrzeć na kontuzje Hanatarou, ale Grimmjaw nie patrzył. Nie chciał patrzeć. Więcej, sam Chomik zdawał się zapominać, że jest uwięzionym, obitym, zdanym na łaskę mordercy stworzeniem. To tylko sprawiało, że Jyagajaq miał jeszcze większą chęć go posiąść i już na stałe uczynić go swoją własnością. Kto wie, który z nich zginie pierwszy, który z nich odejdzie, cicho i bez śladu. Należało cieszyć się chwilą.

Z początku próbował być trochę bardziej łagodny, ale nie leżało to w jego naturze. Gdy dał sobie spokój z subtelnościami i bezwstydnie zaszarżował prosto w wyginające się pod nim w zadowoleniu ciało, Hanatarou westchnął a jego szczupłe ramiona wygenerowały z siebie na tyle siły, że Grimmjaw zarył nosem wpartym w jego chudą, twarzą pierś. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało, jak długo mógł używać tego żywego ciała, sprawiać mu przyjemność, doprowadzać na krawędź rozkoszy, żeby potem ostrożnie, krok po kroku wycofać się i powtórzyć cały proces. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Jak długo miał nad Chomikiem tą nadspodziewanie przyjemną, ekstatyczną przewagę i władzę, reszta była nieważna. Bawił się przednio, widząc desperację i niezadowolenie Chomika, który chyba nie potrafił docenić kunsztu swojego jednorazowego kochanka, a może po prostu tak mu było spieszno do końca tego dziwacznego, nadspodziewanie namiętnego spotkania, że nie chciał już nic, tylko, żeby Grimmjaw ponownie wznowił swój mocny, niemal brutalny rytm.

W pewnym momencie zatracił się i on, całkiem przestał kontrolować sytuację. Coś tam mówił, bez ładu i składu, a Chomik potakiwał mu, wyciągając swoje ramiona, błądząc nimi gorączkowo po jego plecach i próbując zmusić go do szybszego ruchu, głębszej penetracji, innego ustawienia bioder. Całował go, to pamiętał najlepiej z tego końcowego, szalonego pandemonium ostatnich, spazmatycznych ruchów. Całował Hanatarou, wszędzie, po ramionach, policzkach, po czole, desperacko, trochę tak, jakby się już żegnał. Nie z Chomikiem, ale generalnie z bytem. Z byciem.

Pierwszy doszedł Hanatarou, z chrapliwym jękiem zsunął się po pochyłej nabudowujących się wciąż ruchów, podsycających przyjemność aż w końcu wysadzających z siodła, nagle i nieodwołalnie. Grimmjaw patrzył na czarne, zamglone oczy Chomika, który znieruchomiał i tylko wpatrywał się mu ponad barkiem w sufit z jakimś niezwykłym jak na niego zdecydowaniem i spokojem. A potem i on osiągnął swój szczyt, wbijając się głęboko w uwięzione pod nim ciało, tętniące jeszcze przyjemnością, pysznie bezwładne i omdlałe. Opadli razem, splątani w jeden supeł prześcieradła i ramion, dysząc głośno przez otwarte usta.

To było trochę jak śmierć, zdecydował Grimmjaw, w przebłysku jakiegoś dalekiego, wyblakłego wspomnienia. Jak śmierć i przekroczenie bramy wymiarów w jednym. Odkąd stał się arrankarem uprawiał seks wiele razy, ale nigdy z osobą żywą. Cholera, już zaczynał żałować, że tyle czasu stracił. Mógł odkryć tą stronę posiadania na własność Chomika dużo wcześniej.

Jak się okazywało, Grimmjaw był czasami zaskakująco nawet jak dla siebie głupi.

Zsunął się powoli z Hanatarou i unieruchomił jego biodra mocnym chwytem. Spojrzał na swoje blade palce, na swoje silne, żylaste dłonie, trzymające w zdecydowanym uścisku jasne, bezbronne ciało, odsłonięte kompletnie i poddane. Miał wariackie przeczucie, że jest pierwszą osobą, z którą Chomik wszedł w zażyłość intymną. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Do tej intymnej zażyłości należało jeszcze dołączyć seks oralny i będzie idealnie.

Hanatarou wybudził się ze swojego zadowolonego letargu post koitalnego, gdy Grimmjaw jednym, agonalnie wolnym ruchem wessał w siebie jego członka. Szczupłe dłonie wplotły się we włosy Jyagajaqa z zadziwiającą mocą, ale ich właściciel nie miał chyba siły, żeby protestować. Smakował trochę jak roztarte zioła, coś słodkiego zaprawionego goryczką. Grimmjaw stwierdził, że właściwie mógłby się do tego smaku przyzwyczaić, a potem dopiero przypomniał sobie, że będąc arrankarem smaków za bardzo nie jest w stanie odczuwać, że to, czego właśnie doświadcza, to zaledwie wspomnienie o smaku, o zapachu, aromacie. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, koncentrując się na wyrafinowanym ruchu swojego języka, błądzącego po członku Hanatarou.

Yamada wydawał z siebie krótkie, jęczące westchnienia, świadczące o tym, że rzecz potrwa krótko i nie ma sensu bawić się w przedłużanie czegokolwiek. Grimmjaw jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłonie na biodrach uwięzionego pod nim Chomika, który próbował przyspieszyć ruch jego ust, w rezultacie czego jedynie zrzucił na podłogę dwie poduszki i koc. A potem Hanatarou krzyknął coś wysokim, łamiącym się głosem a lepka maź o smaku i zapachu wspomnienia, żywego i prawdziwego jak mało co w obecnym istnieniu Grimmjawa, uderzyła Jyagajaqa gorącym strumieniem w podniebienie.

Tak, Chomik miał potencjał. Odrętwiałym, zaspanym, całkiem spacyfikowanym przyjemnością zakamarkiem umysłu Grimmjaw pożałował, że nie aktywował tego potencjału wcześniej.

Leżeli obok siebie, w milczeniu, na wpół rozebrani i spoceni. Hanatarou jak zwykle, gdy nie wiedział, co robić, po prostu przylgnął do boku Grimmjawa, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale szczęśliwego i zaspokojonego. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

"No i jak?" zapytał, podświadomie oczekując pochwały i wiedząc, że zasłużył sobie na nią, bo cholera, był dobrym kochankiem i koniec. Nawet tak niedoświadczony żółtodziób w sprawach erotyki jak Hanatarou, powinien to wyczuć.

"Świetnie." uśmiechnął się Chomik, pocierając nosem jego ramię i potwierdzając, że może i jest żółtodziobem, ale potrafi rozpoznać mistrza przy pracy. "Szczególnie to ostatnie... możesz to zrobić kiedyś jeszcze raz?"

No proszę, wychowałem na swojej piersi potwora. Grimmjaw zatrząsł się w bezgłośnym śmiechu, co chyba trochę obraziło Chomika, ponieważ odsunął się od niego i położył na wznak, zagapiając się w sufit.

"Ja poważnie mówię a ty jak zwykle..."

Grimmjaw zatkał Hanatarou mocnym, miażdżącym wargi pocałunkiem, zakończonym nieco zbyt silnym ugryzieniem w język. Chomik wizgnął cicho, ale nie cofnął się, gdy jego właściciel ułagodził ukąszenie powolnym, rozlazłym liźnięciem.

"Nnnooo już... na poważnie to ty jesteś shinigami a ja jestem arrankarem, i zamiast robić ci laskę powinienem się nad tobą znęcać, dopóki byś nie wyzionął ducha." język Grimmjawa zsunął się po wargach Hanatarou, niezobowiązująco wędrując po policzku, brodzie, w kierunku szyi. "Na poważnie, to obaj powinniśmy już dawno nie żyć. Ale żyjemy. Jak widać, nie wszystko można brać na poważnie, Chomiku."

"Nie jestem żadnym chomikiem." sprzeciwił się słabo Chomik, nie mogąc się opanować i udostępniając Grimmjawowi lepsze dojście do swojej szyi. Jyagajaq prychnął rozbawiony i wyssał na bladej, delikatnej skórze Hanatarou przyjemną, może nazbyt krwistą malinkę.

"Jesteś Chomikiem i koniec." spuentował lekko, cmokając wyginające się już w dezaprobacie usta Yamady. "Ale to nie przeszkodzi nam w uprawianiu seksu oralnego jak myślę. Możemy to zrobić jeszcze raz, a nawet kilka razy, tylko, że ty także musisz zrobić to dla mnie. Wiesz, jak lubię czasem poddaństwo i bierność u partnerów, tak przyjemnie byłoby mieć w łóżku nieco bardziej aktywnego zwierzaka, a nie tylko takiego, co to leży i pozwala odwalać mi całą robotę..."

Hanatarou przez chwilę zastanawiał się, zapatrzony w bark Grimmjawa.

"Dobrze." oznajmił następnie, marszcząc dziwnie nos. "Zrobię, co chcesz, ale musisz mi powiedzieć jak..."

"Grzeczny Chomik." pochwalił Grimmjaw i poklepał Hanatarou po głowie, za co szczupła, drobna dłoń trzepnęła go po ręku. "Powiem ci, co masz robić a ty to zrobisz i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Generalnie nie jesteś jakimś wybitnie uzdolnionym kochankiem, ale od biedy ujdziesz. W tłoku. Bardzo dużym tłoku. Takim naprawdę potężnym, ciasnym i ciemnym..."

Hanatarou nadął się, poczerwieniał na twarzy a potem wypuścił powietrze i zaśmiał się. Chyba pierwszy raz od momentu przybicia do warowni zaśmiał się głośno.

"Jesteś niemożliwy." oznajmił Grimmjawowi Hanatarou, gdy już przestał się śmiać i złapał się za bolące żebra, o których przez ostatnie pół godziny chyba zapomniał. Jyagajaq skinął głową z udawaną powagą.

"Tak, jestem niemożliwy. Bardziej niż byś sobie tego życzył, chomiku."

end

by Homoviator 09/2006


	4. scala salutis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjaw pojawi się jeszcze, w Follow the Fellow who Follows the Dream. I tam znajdziecie dokończenie historii Grimmjawa i Hanatarou:) oraz małe Ulquiorra Unohana.

scala salutis (łac. schody zbawienia)

roz IV

 

 

Właściciel nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że po świecie chodzą tak słabe, wątłe i zależne od innych stworzenia, które bez kochania, przytulania i afektu nie potrafią dalej istnieć. Błagające o miłość, bez krztyny egoizmu i wstydu, proszą o to, co im potrzebne do przetrwania, jak się okazywało, dużo bardziej niż jedzenie.

Właściciel z początku z lekkim obrzydzeniem przyglądał się niememu błaganiu chomika o atencję, o uwagę, o afekt. Był dumnym panem, żeby miał sczeznąć, nikogo o nic by nie błagał, nawet o ocalenie swojego życia a co dopiero o jakąś błahą emocję. Ale im dłużej obserwował chomika i jego powolne zastyganie w bezruchu, i ciszę tętniącą od wyczekiwania, tym bardziej czuł się zobligowany do dostarczenia zwierzątku środków do przetrwania.

Nie było to łatwe, gdyż właściciele z przyrodzenia nie są osobami wylewnymi i objawianie uczuć, czy też przywiązania, przychodzi im z wielkim trudem.

Podczas wieczornego okazywania chomikowi afektu, co polegało na głaskaniu go po grzbiecie i między uszkami, właściciel zwrócił się do swojego zwierzaka.

"Ciężko jest utrzymać przy życiu i przy sobie żywą istotę."

"Racja." odparł chomik i nadstawił kark na pieszczotę. "Tak dobrze, może trochę bardziej z boku."

I właściciel podrapał swojego chomika trochę bardziej z boku, wciąż rozmyślając nad tym, że to cud, że taki błagający, kruchy rodzaj życia istnieje we wszechświecie.

 

Chuchaczkowe Bajki na Dobry Dzień

 

 

 

 

"Twoim błędem jest to, że mi ufasz." powiedział Grimmjaw, gdy po raz kolejny 'przećwiczył' z Chomikiem seks oralny i leżeli teraz razem, zdyszani, uspokajając się powoli. "Mógłbym, dajmy na to, wkurzyć się na ciebie, że jesteś tak kłopotliwym do hodowania zwierzakiem i pozbyć się ciebie. Albo znaleźć inny, zdrowszy okaz."

Hanatarou, dotychczas kurczowo obejmujący Grimmjawa, cofnął ramiona i odsunął się nieco, ale na jego twarzy, nietypowo zrelaksowanej i spokojnej, pojawił się uśmiech.

"Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Aizen nie pozwoli ci na nowe zwierzątko i ty o tym wiesz."

No proszę, i Chomiki swój rozum miał. Najwyraźniej także przeczuwał, że ta cała farsa to tylko część składowa eksperymentu Sousuke. Grimmjaw ujął rękę Hanatarou i położył ją na jej poprzednim miejscu, na swojej talii.

"Głupek." mruknął miękko, zastanawiając się, kiedy jego głos zaczął być taki delikatny nawet przy inwektywach. Chomik spojrzał na Grimmjawa z bliska.

"Nigdy nie byłem dla nikogo osobą specjalną w żaden sposób. Daj mi się tym nacieszyć."

"Nie jesteś dla mnie nikim specjalnym." wytknął bezlitośnie Grimmjaw, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

"Skoro tak twierdzisz." odpowiedział Chomik i wiadomo było, że ma na ten temat inne zdanie, ale nie zamierza się kłócić.

Ale fakt, że Hanatarou zaczął być dla Grimmjawa elementem nie do końca neutralnym, nie umknął uwadze Aizena. Chociaż Jyagajaq bardzo się starał, żeby ze swojego zachowania wyplenić wszystkie oznaki przywiązania do Chomika, brązowe oczy krótkowidza ścigały go niestrudzenie, obdarzając raz po raz łagodnym, ciepłym, bezlitosnym spojrzeniem. Nie mógł przed nim uciekać w nieskończoność, zdawał sobie z tego świetnie sprawę, a mimo to całkiem wbrew swojemu profilowi charakterologicznemu grał na zwłokę. Chciał żałosnym, głupim zachceniem dzieciaka, który dorwał się do upragnionej zabawki, żeby chwila jeszcze trwała, za wszelką cenę, nawet, jeżeli oznaczało to ściganie się z brązowymi, jawnie kpiącymi z niego oczyma.

Grimmjaw odnosił obezwładniające wrażenie, że czas posiadania swojego zwierzątka dobiega końca, tak jak cały eksperyment Aizena. Eksperyment, który powiódł się aż nadto, ale Grimmjaw był zdeterminowany nie okazać po sobie niczego. Bezczelnie odpowiadał uśmiechem na chichot Gina, roztrącał niższe rangą arrankary i butnie wypowiadał pojedynek wszystkim, którym ewentualnie zachciałoby się znowu zakraść do celi Chomika. W warowni funkcjonował tak jak zawsze, jak twardy, zapalczywy dumny wojownik, ale gdy tylko nadchodziła chwila wolnej, rozlazłej nudy, która doprowadzała go swego czasu do obłędu, Grimmjaw uciekał do swoich kwater. Tam, wiedział na pewno, czeka na niego jego własne żywe stworzenie i zareaguje ono na jego widok czymś więcej niż tylko nieszczerym, niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem i zmrużeniem oczu.

Gdy podczas patrolu Grimmjaw został raniony przez jakiegoś wywijającego dziwacznym, wachlarzowym mieczem shinigami, Ulquiorra prawie nie wybuchnął śmiechem. To znaczy wybuchnąłby gdyby pozwalały mu na to jego nigdy prawie nie używane mięśnie mimiczne, które stężały mu na twarzy już dawno temu, tworząc nieruchomą maskę. Grimmjaw nie dokończył pojedynku, ponieważ Aizen wezwał swoje arrankary natychmiast do siebie, niezależnie od sytuacji, w której się znajdowały. Ulquiorra śmiał się wewnętrznie a Jyagajaq był wściekły.

Sousuke przyglądał się poczynaniom Grimmjawa z uśmiechem i pobłażaniem, pod którym wyczuwało się oczekiwanie i rozbawienie, a gdy po raz wtóry wybuchnęła awantura pomiędzy Jyagajaqiem a Ulqiuorrą, dowódca przywołał do siebie Grimmjawa i postanowił odegrać po raz wtóry ojca rodziny. Żeby go pogięło, okularnika jednego, manipulatora w tyłek kopanego.

"Od kiedy jesteś posiadaczem Hanatarou, robisz się niestabilny i nieobliczalny, Grimmjaw." oznajmił niskim, pełnym współczucia i troski tonem Aizen, opierając twarz na splecionych dłoniach. "Mam nadzieję, że powód takiego zachowania leży gdzie indziej, a nie w posiadaniu żywego zwierzątka, inaczej będę zmuszony ci je odebrać. Ulquiorra skarży się na ciebie raz po raz, a wiesz, że jest jednym z moich najbliższych współpracowników."

Tak, wiem, że czasem robi wam za trzeciego w trójkącie. Grimmjaw zgrzytnął zębami, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko ukłonił się i wyszedł, starając się nie zauważać zmrużonych w uśmiechu, podejrzliwych oczu Aizena. Podły manipulator, teraz chciał jeszcze zbuntować go przeciw Ulquiorrze. Grimmjaw wiedział, że Ulquiorra nie należy do jego bliskich, zaufanych przyjaciół, że nie znoszą się pasjami i w najlepszym wypadku jedynie tolerują, ale nie podejrzewał go o kablowanie. To była tylko kolejna zagrywka Aizena, który chyba także znudzony swoim ukrytym wymiarem, postanowił zabawić się nieco głowami swoich poddanych. Grimmjaw może i nie lubił Ulquiorry, ale miał pewność, że wobec gierek Sousuke, prędzej obaj staną ramię w ramię, niż pozwolą się pokonać w tak oczywisty sposób.

Hanatarou poruszył się i objął ramieniem biodra Grimmjawa. Pachniał snem i ciepłem wygrzanej pościeli. Tak w każdym razie wyrażał sobie Jyagajaq. Już dawno zapomniał jak to jest czuć podobne bodźce, ale wciąż pamiętał, w jakich sytuacjach się ujawniały. Dawno, dawno temu.

"Ja nie żyję." oświadczył twardo zaskakując samego siebie Grimmjaw, pocierając dłonią nagle zdrętwiałą twarz. Chomik patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez dobrych kilka minut, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej, co mu na to odpowiedzieć.

"Przykro mi." wydusił w końcu. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się i poklepał bladą, chudą łapkę, trzymającą kurczowo jego pasek od kimona i usiłującą wsunąć się pod niego, nie rozwiązując go. Zabawny ten Chomik. Grimmjaw westchnął.

"Niepotrzebnie ci przykro." mruknął cicho, bawiąc się złapaną dłonią Hanatarou i wyginając ostrożnie jej palce. "Jestem nieżywy, jak przedmiot, a ty siedzisz przy mnie i twierdzisz, że możesz mnie tym swoim siedzeniem pocieszyć. Żałosne. Idiota. Jestem narzędziem, kilofem. Czy siedziałbyś przy kilofie, gdyby dajmy na to, przypadkowo odłamał mu się trzonek?"

"To zależy." odpowiedział po chwili namysłu Chomik, na serio rozważając te zjadliwe, retoryczne pytania, co Grimmjawa tylko zniecierpliwiło.

"Od czego? Od tego, czy trzonek urwałby się nisko czy wysoko?" sarknął wściekle, marszcząc nos i obnażając zęby. Chomik przyjrzał mu się uważnie ze swojej leżącej pozycji, zwinięty w embrion między zbobrowanymi kocami i pierzyną.

"Nie. Zależy od tego, czy lubiłbym ten kilof." odparł powoli. "Wiesz, miałem kiedyś ulubioną torbę na leki. Nawet, gdy rozerwał się w niej pasek i tak ją zatrzymałem. Nie potrafiłem po prostu ot tak jej wyrzucić."

"Dobry z ciebie Chomik." Grimmjaw podniósł chudą łapkę Hanatarou i wycisnął na niej z rozmachem pocałunek. "Ale Aizen z pewnością nie przywiązuje się aż tak do swoich przedmiotów."

Hanatarou prychnął wzburzony, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku i mierząc upartym wzrokiem twarz Jyagajaqa.

"Ale ty nie jesteś przedmiotem!"

"A czym?"

To pytanie zawsze skutecznie stopowało wszelkie próby, które podejmował Hanatarou, pragnąc uczłowieczyć i rozgrzeszyć Grimmjawa z jego niemożliwego, arrankarowego istnienia. Pytanie krańcowe i ostateczne. Zawsze bez odpowiedzi. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Grimmjaw zrobił długi wdech nosem, gdy Hanatarou zawisł mu na ramionach i szepnął prosto do ucha.

"Kochajmy się. Dobrze?"

Miękki, zawsze przepełniony wahaniem pierwszy pocałunek wylądował z gracją na ustach Grimmjawa, jak zwykle odpędzając skutecznie ponure myśli.

"Ze mną zawsze jest dobrze! Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy, ty niewdzięczny Chomiku!"

Ponure myśli odchodziły i znikały, w każdym razie jak długo Grimmjaw miał przy sobie bardzo chętnego do obdarzenia go swoim ciałem i zapomnieniem Hanatarou.

Jak zwykle zmiany przyszły nagle i nie dały nawet czasu, żeby się nimi porządnie zdenerwować. Okazało się, że od dwóch tygodni na teren wymiaru Aizena zakrada się wysoko postawiona shinigami, zamaskowana niezwykle potężnymi technikami magii demonicznej, z zanpakutou w kształcie wielkiej, szarobłękitnej płaszczki. Gdy arrankary doniosły o tym Sousuke, ten tylko westchnął i machnął ręką, ale jego oczy pozostały twarde i nieprzeniknione.

"Unohana." mruknął Aizen do siedzącego obok niego Gina, który po dłuższej chwili ponurego milczenia, skinął głową.

"Skoro penetruje wymiar sama, z pewnością nikt poza nią nie może tutaj wejść." zauważył Ichimaru, ale Sousuke nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

"Nie. Jest sama, ponieważ prowadzi rekonesans. Wymiar przestał być miejscem bezpiecznym. Jeżeli ktoś o zdolnościach Unohany może dostać się tutaj, znaczy to, że odkrył zasady na mocy których ustanowiłem warownię. I jest w stanie otworzyć wrota i wpuścić tutaj resztę shinigami." głos Aizena dźwięczał stalą. Stojące bliżej arrankary, w tym i Grimmjaw cofnęły się nieco w kierunku drzwi. "Dobrze, dobrze. Doskonale. Akurat ukończyłem dla nas inną kryjówkę, w innym wymiarze. Do niej już żaden shinigami nie będzie się w stanie dostać."

Gin, widząc, że Aizen pogrążył się w myślach i nie zamierza przerywać swoich rozważań, przejął jego obowiązki dowódcy i wydał arrankarom polecenia. Umocnić straże, zwiększyć częstotliwość patroli, Espada mają regularnie pojawiać się na zmianie wart, niezależnie od tego, czyim jest to obowiązkiem. Grimmjaw słuchał z dobrze skrywanym podnieceniem nowych rozkazów, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy ta cała Unohana to nie szefowa oddziału medycznego, w którym pracował Hanatarou. Chyba widział ją we wspomnieniach Chomika, gdy Aizen wyciągał z niego informację za pomocą tej swojej mentalnej techniki. Ciekawe, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Sousuke tej niepozornej, drobnej kobiety jakby się... obawiał.

"Grimmjaw, pozwól na słówko." odezwał się nagle Aizen, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając Jyagajaqowi prosto w twarz. "Przykro mi, ale musisz pozbyć się swojego Chomika. Nowy wymiar jest zbudowany tak, że kumuluje energię duchową. Ktoś tak słaby jak Hanatarou nie przeżyje tam i będzie jedynie ciężarem."

Grimmjaw ukłonił się z obojętną miną. Z obojętną miną opuścił komnaty dowództwa, z obojętną miną wyminął patrzących na niego z udawanym współczuciem kolegów. Poszedł prosto do swoich komnat, zrzucił podróżny płaszcz i usiadł na łóżku, obok śpiącego Chomika. A potem obojętność spłynęła z niego jak zimny prysznic, pozostawiając skłębioną złość, niepokój i sprzeciw tak silny, że aż zaczęły mu się trząść ułożone sztywno na kolanach ręce.

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego zaspanym, nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a on nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przesunął dłonią o rozgorączkowanym czole Hanatarou. Chomik źle się czuł i coraz częściej było to bardziej niż widoczne. Miał problemy z oddychaniem i kręciło mu się w głowie, a twarz zaczęła przybierać barwę tak bladą, że niemal przezroczystą.

Grimmjaw przesunął dłonią po czole Hanatarou i uśmiechnął się sztucznym, wymuszonym uśmiechem.

"Co z tobą, Chomiku? Żyjesz? Umarłeś?"

Czarne oczy odpowiedziały mu mętnym, nieco nieprzytomnym wzorkiem.

"Jeszcze nie." wychrypiał Hanatarou, starając się brzmieć żartobliwie. Grimmjaw błysnął uśmiechem, usiłując czerpać dumę z tego, że mimo wszystko nauczył Yamadę przyjmowania trudności z zaciśniętymi zębami.

"Ha, no widzisz. To nie takie proste umrzeć. To się tylko tak mówi... Serio umierasz?" to ostatnie pytanie miało brzmieć w pierwotnym zamyśle Grimmjawa jak kpina, ale w jakiś sposób było zbyt szczere, i Chomik, który zwykle udawał że czuje się dobrze, tylko trochę go coś tam pobolewa, także szczerze na nie odpowiedział.

"Wydaje mi się... że tak. Nie mogę... oddychać."

Grimmjaw patrzył na drobną, zwiniętą pod kocami postać i jakoś nie mógł cofnąć dłoni z czarnych, rozrzuconych po poduszce włosów. Plan uratowania Hanatarou pojawił się już w jego głowie, tylko jeszcze nie był gotów go zwerbalizować i przypieczętować swojej śmierci.

"No, ja nie pamiętam już jak oddychać, a co dopiero nie móc..." zauważył marszcząc brwi Grimmjaw i wciąż głaszcząc swojego zwierzaka po włosach. "Chomiku, jak to jest 'nie móc' oddychać?"

"... trudno... i ciężko." wydusił uprzejmie Hanatarou, uśmiechając się blado. Dotyk Jyagajaqa wyraźnie go uspokajał i usypiał. W tym nadchodzącym cicho i niepostrzeżenie śnie Grimmjaw wyczuł zbliżającą się śmierć i sprzeciwił się jej z nadspodziewanym wigorem.

"Hej, ocknij się. Nie możesz umrzeć tak po prostu nie? W końcu jesteś moim zwierzakiem."

"Obawiam się... że zwierzaki umierają... bez pytania swojego pana o zgodę..." wyszeptał Hanatarou z na wpół zamkniętymi oczyma i lekkim uśmiechem, błądzącym po bladych, niemal sinych ustach. Grimmjaw potrząsnął niezbyt delikatnie szczupłym ramieniem Yamady.

"Ale ja przecież zostanę tutaj sam bez ciebie!"

Czarne oczy zerknęły na niego z łagodną naganą i niemą prośbą o porzucenie tego tematu.

"Wiesz, ja całe moje życie w zaświatach... w Seireitei... byłem sam. Wierz mi, ludzie z tym żyją."

"Tylko, że ja nie jestem człowiekiem. Może to z czym ludzie żyją, dla mnie jest zabójcze..."

"...nie...wiem..."

"Chcesz, żeby cię potrzymać?"

To zawsze nieco pomagało. Chomik lubił, gdy Grimmjaw trzymał go blisko. Mawiał, że wtedy czuje się w tym gnieździe szaleństwa trochę bardziej bezpieczny niż powinien. I że mimo to, iż arrankary są bytami na wpół jedynie żywymi, czuje od Jyagajaqa ciepło. Grimmjaw zawsze śmiał się z takich przypuszczeń, nie wydawało mu się, żeby powłoka była w stanie wygenerować chociaż odrobinę ciepłoty, a jednak Hanatarou wytrwale się kłócił, że ją czuje. Uparty zwierzak.

"Jeżeli nie sprawi ci to kłopotu... Tak chyba będzie... lżej..." westchnął Chomik i ułożył się delikatnie w wyciągniętych ramionach swojego właściciela. "Od razu lepiej..."

Yamada w uścisku Jyagajaqa był lekki i kruchy, tak jak jeszcze nigdy. To nie było ani miłe ani przyjemne, to było... przerażające. Aby o tym nie myśleć, tylko dalej krystalizować swój śmiały i idiotyczny kompletnie plan, Grimmjaw zaczął mówić. Ot tak, bez zbytniego sensu, czy zastanowienia. Słowa wypływały z niego jak pierze z rozprutej poduszki, podczas gdy umysł pracował intensywnie nad strategią, która być może pozwoli mu ocalić Chomika.

"Wiesz, Yamada, słyszałem, że jak ludzie siedzą, a nie leżą, to nie umierają. Że umierają tylko ci, co się kładą..."

"Plotki... Pracowałem... w drużynie medycznej... Ludzie umierają, kiedy przychodzi na nich pora, niezależnie od pozycji, w jakiej się akurat znajdą... i zdolności medyka, który ich ratuje..." Hanatarou odetchnął ciężko i wygiął usta, najwidoczniej zduszając jęk bólu. Grimmjaw spojrzał na niego rozeźlony.

"Fatalizm, Chomiku. I kiepskie referencje twojej drużyny medycznej, o ile znam się na ratowaniu życia a nie znam się. No, teraz dobrze?" wiedział, że Chomik najbardziej lubi siedzieć, oparty o jego pierś i obejmowany z tyłu ramionami. To pozwalało mu nieco łatwiej oddychać, no i usuwało z zasięgu jego wzroku miejsce tabu, dziurę po łańcuchu.

"...dobrze..." wymruczał słabym głosem Chomik, obwisając w uścisku Grimmjawa. Przez biały sweter Ruppi Jyagajaq czuł żebra Hanatarou, za którymi tłukło się z wyczuwalnym trudem serce. Ciepłe, żywe, wyraźnie zmęczone serce. Grimmjaw przełknął głośno ślinę.

"Jakaś shinigami z Seireitei, Unohana, wdarła się do wymiaru i patrolowała cichcem okolice. Aizen chce przenieść się natychmiast do innego wymiaru, unikając walki i wynikających z niej dla jego planów komplikacji." zaczął twardo, nie patrząc na coraz bardziej szerokie oczy Hanatarou, które wbiły mu się z niedowierzaniem w twarz zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. "Aizen szybko zwija manatki, każe mi się ciebie pozbyć, ponieważ twierdzi, że w jego nowym wymiarze nie przeżyjesz."

Hanatarou stężał w jego ramionach, oddychając ciężko i trzymając się za bok, w miejscu gdzie jakaś ukruszona kość żebrowa nieustannie zawadzała jego układowi oddechowemu. Grimmjaw bez zdziwienia odkrył, że Chomik nie obawia się o swoje życie, że właściwie nigdy się nie obawiał i tylko przyjmował to, co akuratnie przychodziło, niczym bezlitosna, nieunikniona karma. Teraz Yamada bardziej niż zapowiedzą swojej śmierci, poruszony był dźwiękiem nazwiska "Unohany". Grimmjaw stłumił w sobie małe ukłucie zazdrości.

"Znasz Unohanę?" zapytał cicho, pochylając się nad Chomikiem, który bezwiednie uniósł ramię i zarzucił mu je na szyję.

"Tak...tak, to moja pani kapitan... szuka mnie chyba..."

Nie szuka ciebie tylko penetruje terytorium wroga, miał już na końcu języka Grimmjaw, ale powstrzymał się przed wygłoszeniem tego zjadliwego zdania. Naiwny, mały, zdany w całości na innych Yamada Hanatarou wyglądał tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Grimmjaw nie chciał na to patrzeć, wiec tylko cmoknął go z rozmachem w lewe oko i z ustami tuż przy jego policzku zaczął klarować swój, odmienny od założeń Aizena, plan.

"Słuchaj... Unohana regularnie pojawia się w tym wymiarze... nie wiemy tak naprawdę, jak długo już go patroluje, jest zamaskowana taką magią demoniczną, że nawet Espada są przeciw niej oślepieni i bezsilni... Możliwe, że Unohana pojawi się tutaj jeszcze, nie wie o tym, że ją odkryliśmy. Nie wie też, że Aizen boi się bezpośredniego starcia z nią i dlatego nie zaatakuje pierwszy... Gdybym wydusił od arrankarów patrolujących wymiar, kiedy i gdzie zwykle pojawia się Unohana, mógłbym jej ciebie podrzucić. Z jej zdolnościami z pewnością zlokalizowałaby cię i zabrałaby do domu, no a ja nie musiałbym cię zabijać. Jestem pewien, że wartownicy wiedzieli już wcześniej o Unohanie, tylko nic nie powiedzieli Aizenowi, bali się, albo myśleli, że to tylko omam. Przedostać się przez bramę, którą tutaj wybudował Aizen to niezła sztuczka, dobra musi być ta twoja pani kapitan..."

"Jest...dobra..." wydusił z siebie kiślowatym głosem Hanatarou, wstrząsany niekontrolowanym drżeniem i spazmami płaczu. "Ale ja ciebie... nie mogę tutaj zostawić, Aizen cię zabije, jeżeli się dowie...że mi pomagasz... nie mogę pójść sam, uratować się sam, bo ja... "

Tutaj następowały zlepione ze sobą, porwane, niezrozumiale słowa, które mogły być wzięte za smarknięcie, ale także od biedy można było wśród nich wysłuchać coś w rodzaju "mnobomgjaciękochamhyyyyyyy..."

Przewidywał taki obrót akcji, toteż był przygotowany, zarówno na łzy jak i na odrobinę okrucieństwa, którą musiał na odchodne poczęstować Chomika. Zwykle okrucieństwo przychodziło mu dużo łatwiej, ale teraz, gdy w jego ramionach leżał umierający zwierzak, przedkładający śmierć nad życie, byle tylko z nim zostać, nic już nie było takie oczywiste. Nie potrafił się w takich sytuacjach zachować, nie nawykł do udawania bezwzględności, ponieważ zwykle sam z siebie był bezwzględny. Tylko, że jeżeli w grę wchodził Yamada, nagle jego zwykłe cechy charakteru ulegały jakby zawieszeniu i sam dla siebie stawał się po części obcy.

Było w tym coś pięknego i przerażającego za razem.

"Ale ja cię nie kocham." powiedział powoli Grimmjaw, zduszając w sobie wrażenie, jakby miał w ustach mnóstwo popękanego szkła. "Ale...będę cię pamiętał. Tak, to możliwe. Będę cię pamiętał."

To i tak było więcej niż Grimmjaw zrobił dla kogokolwiek w swoim nowym, na wpół wypalonym, niekompletnym życiu arrankara.

Chomik zrobił minę, jakby coś bolało go w środku, i pewnie bolało, ale nie było to nijak związane z jego ranami i kontuzjami fizycznymi. Grimmjaw skrzywił się, po czym opadł na poduszkę, zakładając ręce za głowę i wzdychając głęboko. To nie było łatwe do powiedzenia i w niezbyt przyjemny sposób doświadczał właśnie jak trudne mogą być słowa. Nigdy nie miał problemu z werbalizacją swoich myśli, więcej, czasami werbalizował nawet zanim jakakolwiek konkretniejsza myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie. Natomiast teraz, leżąc na łóżku z bardzo żywym, bardzo obolałym wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie Chomikiem, Grimmjaw odkrywał, że pełen jest dziwnych, wirujących słów, odczuć, emocji, a żadna z nich nie daje się zakomunikować za pomocą dotychczas używanych przez niego kodów.

Chomik obserwował go z bliska, nagle poważnymi, nieruchomymi oczyma, z których wciąż spływały resztki łez. Leżał obok Grimmjawa, na lewym boku, ponieważ prawy miał wciąż pogruchotany i obolały. Wyraźnie czuć było bijącą od niego gorączkę. Przez chwilę Jyagajaq szukał odpowiedniego słowa, aż w końcu zrezygnował i tylko fuknął zniecierpliwiony.

"Czy ty też... możesz mnie zapamiętać?" wydusił wreszcie, oblizując usta i zapatrzając się w ścianę.

Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, zamknęły a ostatnie łzy spłynęły z nich powoli i z trudem. A potem drobna, blada dłoń przesunęła się Grimmjawowi przez ramię, po boku aż do brzucha. Dziura po łańcuchu, która ziała na brzuchu Jyagajaqa i którą bezczelnie eksponował, ubierając się w krótkie kurtki i wycięte bezrękawniki, stanowiła dla Chomika tabu. Hanatarou nigdy rozmyślnie jej nie dotykał i wyraźnie obawiał się, że jakikolwiek z nią kontakt będzie dla Grimmjawa nieprzyjemny. Możliwe, że Chomik nie chciał sprawiać swojemu właścicielowi bólu, a może po prostu bał się, że gdy to uczyni, jego przewroty pan odwzajemni mu się w jakiś sadystyczny sposób. Tak czy owak, dziura była miejscem na ciele Grimmjawa, którego Hanatarou się obawiał i unikał... zabawne, jak łatwo było myśleć o swojej powłoce jako o 'ciele' gdy włączało się w całe rozważania Yamadę...

Dłoń Hanatarou zawahała się, po czym nieśmiało wsunęła się w krawędź dziury i przesunęła ostrożnie po jej wewnętrznym okręgu. Grimmjaw zamknął oczy, notując w pamięci niezwykłe, swędzące uczucie posiadania w najbardziej martwej części swojej powłoki żywych, ciepłych, delikatnych palców. Po prostu wiedział, że już nikt nigdy nie dotknie tego miejsca z takim pietyzmem i czułością, postanowił więc jak najdłużej smakować chwilę.

"Pewnie, że cię zapamiętam, Grimmjaw... chociaż obiłeś mnie nie raz i pomiatałeś mną, to jednak mnie broniłeś. A tego raczej nikt nigdy dla mnie nie robił..." dłonie Chomika wędrowały dalej, okrążając delikatnie dziurę i masując bezwiednie jej krawędzie opuszkami palców. "Ja... widzisz, no, jakby to powiedzieć... ja nie miałem nigdy kogoś kto... aż tak... często i blisko przy mnie był... i no... na pewno cię zapamiętam..." dokończył słabo Hanatarou, zamykając oczy w wyraźnym poczuciu klęski.

"Wszystkim tak mówisz, gdy cię już przelecieli?" zakpił Grimmjaw, zły na swoje głupie, wciąż wibrujące mu w piersi, nadaktywne myśli, które nie dawały się ująć w żadne słowa. "Czy tylko tym, którzy cię sklepali, ale mieli na tyle rozsądku, żeby nie dać cię zabić i nie pozbawić się rozrywki?"

Chomik zmarszczył się i powoli cofnął swoje ręce z brzucha Grimmjawa. Odczucie przykrości zdusił w sobie z przerażającą wprawą, która jednocześnie odstręczała i fascynowała Jyagajaqa.

"Sklepywało mnie wielu, ale przeleciałeś mnie tylko ty." oświadczył drżącym, ale nadspodziewanie zdecydowanym tonem Hanatarou, odsuwając się od wciąż rozpartego po królewsku na łóżku Grimmjawa. "I tylko ciebie... zapamiętam."

Niezaradny, prowokujący ataki, odsłonięty, bezradny, beznadziejnie romantyczny Chomik. Grimmjawowi wyrwało się z ust coś pomiędzy dezaprobującym mruknięciem a gardłowym jękiem, po czym zamknął Hanatarou w silnym, zaborczym uścisku. Przez chwilę leżeli tak, zawinięci w swoje ramiona i martwo spokojni, pogodzeni z tym, co za parę godzin się stanie.

"Tylko, żebyś miał w ogóle szansę mnie zapamiętać, musisz przeżyć. Aby tak się stało, muszę wynieść cię z warowni i podrzucić gdzieś w miejsce, w którym Unohana przechodzi do naszego wymiaru." wyszeptał chropowatym głosem Grimmjaw, nie chciał mówić pełnym głosem, ponieważ miał niemiłe wrażenie, że będzie brzmiał słabo i niechętnie. Jego wahanie nie było Chomikowi potrzebne, tylko zdecydowanie, konsekwencja i koncentracja ratowały ich obu. "To jak, pójdziesz ze mną?"

"A ty zostaniesz tutaj?" zapytał z dziecinną nadzieją, że można ominąć przeznaczenie Chomik. "Tak?"

"Tak." Grimmjaw zacisnął ramiona na szczupłych plecach Hanatarou i ugryzł go lekko w kark. "Muszę. Nie ma innej rady. Daj już temu spokój."

Hanatarou posłusznie zamknął otwarte już w proteście usta, po czym przysunął się do Grimmjawa jeszcze bliżej, nie pomny na swoje żebra.

Następne dwie godziny Grimmjaw za pomocą gróźb fizycznych i mentalnych tortur wyłudził z arrankarów, które namierzyły Unohanę, informację, że kobieta z szarobłękitną płaszczką pojawiła się już trzy razy, i zawsze było to w piątek, około północy, na samych krańcach wymiaru Aizena. Jyagajaq obiecał, że nie wyda małego sekretu wartowników, gdy oni nie wydadzą jego sekretu. Aizen oszalałby z wściekłości, gdyby dowiedział się, jak bardzo skorumpowanych ma podwładnych, a im niżej w hierarchii tym gorzej. Może i jego techniki odczytywania wspomnień były nie do pokonania przez shinigami czy zwykłych zamieszkujących zaświaty ludzi, ale na przemienione w arrankary hollowy nie działały. Zbyt wiele pogmatwanych wspomnień nosiły w sobie istoty, które zdołały umrzeć dwa razy i wciąż nie były do końca umarłe, aby na koniec odzyskać tylko częściowo i bardzo powierzchownie, tak zwane "życie". Aizen domyślał się tego, ale nie przypuszczał z pewnością, że jego żołnierze potrafią kryć przed nim informacje aż tak wprawnie.

Arrankary skamlały żałośnie, żeby Grimmjaw ich nie wydał, na co przystał, z pogardliwą miną i uczuciem, że oto zaczęło się i już nic go nie powstrzyma od uratowania Chomika, żeby nawet ta żmija Ichimaru stanął mu na drodze. Całkiem przypadkiem okazało się, że wartownicy nie donieśli dowódcy od razu o rekonesansie Unohany, ponieważ zmusił ich do tego Ulquiorra. Ciekawe, ciekawe... czego wychudzony, wiecznie patrzący spode łba cudak chciał od kapitan drużyny medycznej Seireitei i jaki miał interes w jak najdłuższym ukrywaniu jej obecności w wymiarze Aizena. Grimmjaw nie dociekał, to dawało mu tylko jeszcze jedną kartę w rękawie, w razie jakiejś wpadki i potrzeby uzyskania od Ulquiorry pomocy. Sousuke jak nic przemieliłby swojego ulubionego arrankara, który miał zastosowanie zarówno w walce jak i w łóżku, na papier toaletowy, gdyby dowiedział się, jakie rozgrywki toczą się za jego plecami.

Istniała oczywiście możliwość, że Aizen o wszystkim wie, ale Grimmjaw postanowił ją zignorować. Najważniejsza teraz były koncentracja i zdecydowanie, nie było sensu rozważać ogółu zagrożeń czyhających na kogoś, kto chciał uratować Chomika i wrócić do warowni dowództwa jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Około dziesiątej w nocy, kiedy stworzone przez Aizena gwiazdy lśniły na nienaturalnie szafirowym firmamencie nieba, Grimmjaw stanął w drzwiach swojej sypialni. Chomik, ubrany w swoje świeżo wyprane, ale i tak obszarpane okropnie, czarne kimono shinigami, odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie matowym, bezbarwnym wzrokiem.

"Boli cię?" spytał odruchowo Grimmjaw i zagryzł wargi. Nie trzeba było dolewać oliwy do ognia i utrudniać i tak w sposób oczywisty trudnego dla Yamady rozstania. Dla Jyagajaqa rozstanie to było naturalne, wiedział, że tak czy owak nastąpi i godził się na nie od początku. Hanatarou przechodził to nieco gorzej.

"Nie boli mnie nic." oznajmił szeptem Chomik i uśmiechnął się mężnie. Dobrze, przynajmniej fazę płaczliwych wyznań i bzdurnych deklaracji mieli za sobą. Teraz należało działać i to do tego tak skutecznie jak się tylko dało.

"Zastosuj na sobie jakąś technikę snu, Chomiku." zakomenderował ostro Grimmjaw, przebierając się z białego płaszcza w czarny, szpiegowski strój, który ku swojemu zadziwieniu zwędził z komnat Ulquiorry. Chyba nie tylko Unohana robiła potajemne wypady na terytorium wroga, ale to nie był odpowiedni czas na rozważanie tego typu rzeczy.

"Dlaczego?" zapytał Chomik, nie spuszczając wzroku z Grimmjawa. "Lepiej chyba, żebym był przytomny..."

"Nie, lepiej, żebyś był cicho. Wyniosę cię z warowni idąc na patrol z innymi arrankarami. W pewnym momencie odłączę się od nich i podrzucę cię tam, gdzie pojawia się Unohana." wyjaśniał niecierpliwie Grimmjaw, patrząc w lustro i oglądając się w elegancko skrojonym płaszczu Ulquiorry. "Kretyństwo. Schowam tą szmatę do plecaka, wyjmę dopiero, gdy będziemy zakradać się do miejsca, gdzie pojawia się ta twoja cudowna pani kapitan. Nie chcę, żeby mnie widziano w takich łachach."

"A jeżeli Unohana się nie pojawi?" zapytał cienkim, drżącym głosem Hanatarou i odetchnął z trudem, trzymając się za żebra. "Co wtedy?"

Wtedy Aizen zabije mnie, ponieważ próbowałem pomóc ci się uratować, i zabije ciebie, ponieważ samotny chomik wędrujący po jego wymiarze, nie jest najbezpieczniejszą i najszczęśliwszą okolicznością. Grimmjaw uśmiechnął się smętnie do Hanatarou i potargał go nieco brutalnie po grzywce.

"Wtedy nic. Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zastosuj na sobie jakąś technikę snu. Ja cię potem wrzucę do plecaka, dobrze, że akurat dzień wynoszenia śmieci, nikt nie zauważy..." Hanatarou nadął się obrażony a Grimmjaw pokazał mu język i wskazał władczym gestem łóżko. "No już, dosyć gadek. Spać! I to szybko!"

Chomik wyglądał na rozerwanego pomiędzy chęcią zaśnięcia i nie myślenia o tym wszystkim, co go czeka, a zostania przytomnym i zamęczenia na amen Grimmjawa swoimi jękliwymi wyznaniami i ogólną egzystencjalną mizerią. Jyagajaq nie miał na to chęci. Pozwoli się jeszcze jeden, jedyny raz przytulić i ślamazarnie pocałować, a potem odepchnął Hanatarou w stronę łóżka.

"Śpij już ty Chomiku obrzydły..."

Technika snu błysnęła małym, zielonkawym światłem w dłoniach Hanatarou, a nienaturalnie rozszerzone, czarne oczy zamknęły się powoli.

"A zobaczymy się jeszcze?" zapytał Chomik, na co jego właściciel zaśmiał się schrypniętym śmiechem, który brzmiał jakby opętany szaleniec dławił się własnym łkaniem.

"Wątpię, żebyśmy jeszcze mieli przyjemność się spotkać, Yamada. Śpij i nic już... nie mów."

Dużo łatwiej było przeprowadzić plan, gdy Chomik zamilkł i przestał się w swoim podnieceniu i niespokojnej ekscytacji ruszać. Grimmjaw zgarnął z łóżka bezwładne, drobne ciało, zawijając je w koc i wsuwając w ogromną, skórzaną torbę do utylizacji śmieci. Arrankary strzegące bram warowni nic nie powiedzą, to był dzień wywalania wszelakich brudów z królestwa wszechmocnego Aizena, który, czy mu się to podobało czy nie, czasami musiał sprzątać. Niższe rangą hollowy, towarzyszące Grimmjawowi zbyt się go bały, żeby zadawać pytania. Znał ich sekret, miał je w garści, były tego świadome, toteż, gdy spotkał się z nimi przy bramie, nawet nie zadawały pytań. Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby jeden z Espady wynosił śmieci, toteż Grimmjaw po krótkim wahaniu obdarzył workiem Scotcha, udając, że całkiem go nie zna i nie zwraca uwagi na to, komu powierza swój worek. Wysoki, kościsty chłopak o skrytych, zaciętych rysach twarzy i pałających, czujnych oczach skinął głową w niemym geście zrozumienia.

"Nieś to." sarknął Grimmjaw do Scotcha, który posłusznie zagarnął jego bagaż. "Tylko nie wywal, bo będzie capić."

Wszystko poszło bardzo naturalnie. Naturalnie Grimmjaw odłączył się od patrolu w krańcowych okolicach wymiaru Aizena. Naturalnie odebrał młodemu arrankarowi worek "śmieci" i ruszył z nim jak najdalej od towarzyszy, którzy naturalnie patrzyli w całkiem inna stronę, gdy oddalał się ze swoim brzemieniem.

Chomik był lekki i miękki na jego plecach, to był dobry pomysł z tym, żeby całą akcję po prostu przespał i nie komplikował sytuacji. Grimmjaw stanął w miejscu wskazanym przez arrankary jako zwykle nawiedzane przez Unohanę. Przez moment pomyślał, że klapa i cały jego plan spalił na panewce, ponieważ pani Unohana może się faktycznie w ogóle nie pokazać. Ale gdy tylko o tym pomyślał i zaczął rozważać, co teraz, w ścianie wymiaru ukazała się jasna, dyskretna szczelina, przez którą bezszelestnie wsunęła się smukła, kobieca postać w kapitańskim płaszczu. Zaraz za nią przybyła także szara, świetnie zamaskowana ziemnymi kolorami płaszczka. Wszystko szybko i bezgłośnie. Kapitan Unohana faktycznie była profesjonalistką w infiltracji terenów obcych i obwarowanych zasadzkami.

"Unohana." odezwał się Grimmjaw, prostując się i podświadomie ukazując, że ma nad kobietą przewagę wzrostu. "Mam coś dla ciebie."

Spokojne, ciemne oczy kobiety zmierzyły go łagodnym spojrzeniem, pod którym ugięły się mu nieco kolana, ale wytrzymał go mężnie. Skubana rasa z tej Unohany, pomyślał, patrząc jak nieznajoma podchodzi do niego bez cienia zawahania, kierując się w stronę worka, który trzymał na plecach.

"Tak. Szukałam tego dość długo." oznajmiła miłym, spokojnym głosem odziana w kapitańskie szaty kobieta, wyciągając rękę i przesuwając dłonią po plecaku, w którym drzemał Hanatarou. "Dziękuję, że się nim zaopiekowałeś. Teraz ja się nim zajmę."

Patrzył nieco ogłuszony, jak Unohana absolutnie swobodna i zdecydowana, zmusza go do położenia worka na ziemi. Wielka, szara płaszczka wysunęła jęzor i owinęła nim tobołek, wsuwając go sobie do paszczy. Pani kapitan -ten tytuł jakoś wybitnie do niej pasował- uśmiechnęła się, widząc skrzywienie ust Grimmjawa.

"Och, to nic. Jej wnętrze ma właściwości uzdrawiające. Hanatarou nic się nie stanie. Teraz, jeżeli pozwolisz, pożegnamy się i rozejdziemy." powiedziała po prostu tak, jakby codziennie rozmawiała z żywymi trupami, z których składała się armia najgorszego wroga zaświatów. "Dziękuję."

"Nie ma za co." burknął Grimmjaw, przybierając buńczuczną, agresywną postawę, która wcale nie pomogła mu się czuć ani silniejszym ani pewniejszym siebie. "Tak wyszło. Przeżył tylko przypadkiem. Lepiej już idźcie, bo was wykryją."

"Już nas wykryli, tylko Aizen się mnie boi." odpowiedziała lekko Unohana, mrużąc oczy i marszcząc nieco nos. "Ale masz rację, Grimmjaw. Musimy już iść. Masz... bardzo ładny płaszcz."

Grimmjaw nie wiedział, co zszokowało go bardziej, to, że Unohana znała doskonale jego imię i reakcje Aziena na jej małe, ukryte rekonesansy, czy fakt, że podziwiała właśnie wykrojony dziwacznie, czarny płaszcz szpiegowski Ulquiorry. W chwilowym zawahaniu opuścił gardę, patrząc na panią kapitan z nieukrywaną złością i niechętnym podziwiem.

"To nie mój płaszcz." ogłosił twardo, na co ona jedynie uśmiechneła się nieco szerzej a jej ciemne oczy rozbłysnęły.

"Tak. Wiem. To nie twój płaszcz Grimmjaw. Teraz, jeżeli pozwolisz, Hanatarou i ja wrócimy do Seireitei. Byłeś niezwykle pomocny, dziękuję Jyagajaq."

Unohana skinęła głową i odwróciła się do Grimmjawa plecami, nie przejmując się tym, że mógłby, dajmy na to, wbić jej teraz pod żebra jakiś nóż albo ciąć mieczem. Twarda kobieta, nie na darmo była kapitanem. Yamada miał farta, że służył pod nią, z pewnością dobrze się nim zajmowała, dbała o niego i... i w ogóle.

Stojąc już w szczelinie międzywymiarowej prowadzącej do zaświatów, Unohana odwróciła się do Grimmjawa i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

"Wiesz, że hipotetycznie jest szansa na to, aby zamienić arrankara w zwykłego shinigami?" zapytała cicho, jej twarz zamazana przez ciemność, jej czarne włosy, smoliste, opadające na pierś grubym, ciężkim warkoczem, odcinającym się ostro od płaszcza.

"Wiesz, że hipotetycznie jako arrankar jestem kilka razy silniejszy od zwykłego shinigami i dobrze mi z tym?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Grimmjaw, wyginając usta w grymasie, o którym wiedział, że jest złośliwy i bezczelny. Unohana nie wydawała się tym poruszona, skinęła jedynie głową i zniknęła w międzywymiarowym przejściu.

"A więc żegnaj, Grimmjaw."

"Żegnaj, Unohana. Następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy, będziemy wrogami."

"Szczerze wątpię."

Cichy śmiech Unohany, dobiegający z zamykającej się już bramy do zaświatów, skutecznie pozbawił Grimmjawa argumentacji.

Wrócił do warowni dziwnie wyciszony i spokojny. Nie chciał myśleć i nie chciał czuć, uciekał przed tym od momentu kiedy Chomik zasnął i oddał się cąłkowicie w ejgo ręce, liczac na pomoc i ratunek. I nie rpzeliczył się, Yamada Hanatarou, jedyna istota, którą posiadał Grimmjaw i którą musiał oddać, żeby jej cąłkiem nie stracić. Świadomość, że Chomik przeżył, nawet jeżeli nie należał już do Jygajagaqa była... łagodząca.

Grimmjaw nie chciał rozważać tego, co łągodziła, a więc zostawiął tą kwestię nietkniętą.

Aizen, który w ferworze przeprowadzki do nowego wymiaru, zażyczył sobie widzieć w połowie nocy wszystkich członków Espady, patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale Grimmjaw miał to gdzieś. Nie chciało mu się bawić w zgadywanie myśli tego wariata. Ulquiorra uniósł pytająco brew, gdy Grimmjaw bez żadnych podchodów wręczył mu wykradziony z jego garderoby, czarny płaszcz szpiegowski. Nic nie tłumaczył, o niczym nie wspominał, na nic się nie denerwował. Był martwo spokojny i znieczulony. Chciał spać. Gdy tylko mu na to pozwolono zaszył się w swoich kwaterach i siedząc na łóżku, wpatrywał się w sztuczny, błyszczący niezdrowo księżyc. Sen nie przychodził, ale wiedział, że w końcu pojawi się i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Już było jak dawniej. Hanatarou bezpieczny pod skrzydłami swojej pani kapitan i jej płaszczki, pojechał sobie do domu. Tam zajmą się jego ranami, dokarmią, rozruszają, doprowadzą do porządku. A Grimmjaw zostanie tutaj, przeniesie się razem z Aizenem i całą watahą arrankarów do nowego wymiaru i będzie pielęgnował swoje jedyne prawdziwe wspomnienia, jakie udało mu się w jego połowicznym życiu skraść.

To było i tak więcej niż ktoś tylko połowicznie żywy mógłby sobie życzyć.

 

 

end

 

 

by homoviator 09/2006


End file.
